Los mejores del universo ahora los mejores de FFI v2
by blackmoon11
Summary: Si bien fueron los mejores del universo, ahora tendrán que enfrentar el reto FFI v2 para demostrar ser los mejores del torneo, el nuevo shinsei eleven, amigos y enemigos por conocer, y una aventura por iniciar.
1. Chapter 1

"Los mejores del universo...ahora los mejores FFI v2"

—Los mejores del universo— se repetía una y otra vez Tenma, el capitán del earth eleven no podía creerlo.

Y con rumbo a la Tierra, los jugadores del earth eleven estaban mas que ansiosos en estar de vuelta en su planeta, esa gran esfera azul que, gracias a ellos, se gano el respeto de los demás en el universo.

Sin imaginarse ninguno de ellos lo que les esperaba al volver, el nuts go se dirigía a velocidad constante con un solo rumbo y sin escalas.

Todos charlaban alegremente sobre las vivencias y recuerdos que guardarían con ellos para siempre, y que tal vez, algún día, contarían a sus hijos o nietos

Recuerdos que nunca se borrarían de su memoria, enseñanzas que estarían presentes, seres que serian un ejemplo y una motivación para seguir adelante, de frente a la vida y lo que sigue.

Sin embargo, no siempre todo seria un recuerdo feliz, pero igual, la enseñanza que dejo que a pesar de todo, que hay una luz de esperanza que brillara.

La emoción de volver a ver a sus seres queridos y familiares los mantenía mas que felices, tan grande era su alegría que se les haría eterno o para otros, corto el día.

El inmenso espacio fue testigo de las hazañas de ese equipo que, en sus inicios, no eran mas que novatos, pero que con esfuerzo y motivación, lograron realizar aquello que pocos creían posibles, corrigiendo que solo tres de ellos eran jugadores únicos y superiores.

Nada podía arruinarles el momento, o eso creían, que ninguno pensaba que al volver, aun quedaba el "FFI v2", que seleccionarían a otro nuevo equipo que formaría el "shinsei eleven" y que todo tendría que empezar desde cero.

En la Tierra, todos los esperaban animados, esperando el momento en verlos de nuevo, charlar sobre todo lo que han hecho, la llegada se les hacia cada vez mas larga, los minutos eran horas.

Familiares, amigos y conocidos los esperaban observando el inmenso cielo azul por el cual llegarían.

—Shindou— pensaron para si Kirino y Akane mientras ven el cielo, pues, ambos jóvenes querían al mismo ser, aquel que luchando día a día logro ser mas que un jugador, quien entona una hermosa melodía con sus manos.

Hakuryuu sonreía ampliamente, ya que quería ver a su amigo enemigo, aquel que a pesar de todo lo siguió apoyando, y que le demuestra un verdadero reto en la cancha, sin trabas ni limites, jugar con todo.

Yuuichi no aguantaba las ganas de abrazar a su pequeño hermano, tenerlo entre sus brazos y jamas soltarlo, sentirlo de nuevo cerca de el, y jamas dejarlo ir de nuevo.

Taiyou junto a Fuyuka esperaba la llegada de su amigo quien refleja igual o mas que el, amor a aquel deporte el cual hizo que los dos se encontraran y lograran una estrecha amistad, a pesar de tener obstáculos en el camino, el seria su amigo para siempre.

Los dos pequeños hermanos de Matatagi veían de un lado al otro el extenso cielo, buscando señas de la "nuts go" en la cual, llegaría su hermano, quien siempre verían como un ejemplo a seguir, quien los cuido y defendió de todo, su hermano mayor era su héroe.

Un punto brillante en el cielo se hizo presente, y Aki junto a Endou fueron los primeros en verlos y señalar para que los demás también lo vieran, desde lo mas alto del cielo se podía apreciar la "nuts go" que poco a poco iba bajando hasta llegar a donde inicialmente despego.

La compuerta se abrió dejando ver a todos los del equipo tratando de salir al mismo tiempo, excepto Zanakurou, Ibuki, Shindou y Tsurugi, la mitad del cuerpo de todos estaba afuera mientras que la otra permanecía adentro, fue cuando quienes querían salir se hicieron para atrás, verse, y correr de nuevo para salir, una gota tras la nuca resbalo por todos los que ahí presentes observaban aquello.

No tardaron mucho en salir disparados por la puerta y rodar hasta quedar en el suelo, unos encimas de otros, las risas de alegría y por la escena de antes comenzaron y fueron todos a ayudar y comenzar a saludar.

Con total tranquilidad bajaron los otros 4 de la nave, Zanakurou vio a sus padres quienes lo observaban un poco mas alejados de los demás, ya que su familia es tranquila y no muy grata a estar en muchedumbre, Shindou sonrió al ver a Kirino quien no le quito el ojo de encima y que sonrió igual, Akane tomo fotos a todos, y como siempre, mas de Shindou.

Ibuki observo también a sus padres que esperaban igual que los padres de Zanakurou a distancia de los demás, su padre le mostró el pulgar en alto mientras le guiña el ojo a lo que su madre agitaba su mano al aire de modo de saludo, sonrió ampliamente e hizo lo mismo que su padre, mientras que Tsurugi se encontraba ido, como si nada pasara bajo pensativo cuando sintió que lo abrazaban mas de una persona, su familia, parpadeo un par de veces para luego acceder un poco con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Cada uno se reunió con su respectiva familia, mientras que Tenma fue tacleado y abrazado por todos los del equipo raimon, o por casi la mayoría, al igual que Shinsuke.

Ese día era pura felicidad, aun que, al parecer no para todos, ya que a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa, su mente estaba en otro lugar, otra galaxia, en un ser.


	2. Chapter 2

"Los mejores del universo...ahora los mejores del FFI v2"

Antes de su llegada, todos se habían reunido, o la mayoría, para organizar una fiesta a los que pronto llegarían, una bienvenida llena de alegría y felicidad.

Los Shindou accedieron a que su casa, mas bien mansión fuera la cede del la fiesta, la mayoría pensaban que los padres de Takuto serian como los típicos millonarios, pero no era así, amables y agradables se les podía describir bien, y he de ahí por que su hijo es así.

La decoración con tiras de papel, globos y detalles estaban esparcidas por la estancia, mesas con bocadillos y bebidas, asientos con cómodos cojines y el jardín con una mini cancha de soccer.

La espera término y del cielo la nuts go fue vista por todos quienes eufóricos esperaban a los salvadores del universo.

Como era de esperarse, tenían tantas cosas que charlar todos, por lo cual, no esperaron mucho y fueron a la mansión para iniciar con la celebración por su llegada.

El rostro de los llegados de sorpresa al ver aquello fue grande, excepto la de uno, que seguía ido en su mente, hablando poco o casi nada, sin expresar mucho.

Risas, diferentes charlas, bromas se escuchaban por doquier, comían y bebían, rostros de alegría, un ambiente cálido.

Algunos decidieron jugar un partido, a lo cual la mayoría se apuntó, a lo que otros preferían charlar y relatar sus vivencia o experiencia en el inmenso espacio.

En una esquina, sentado observando un punto indefinido en la habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando, reviviendo en su mente aquellos momentos ya vividos, solo suspirando.

Cuando un codazo ligero en sus costillas lo hizo reaccionar y ver a quien hizo aquello, una sonrisa burlona y esos ojos marrón rojizo que lo veían curioso.

—Hakuryuu...—

—Que te pasa?— preguntó el mencionado sentándose a su lado.

—Desde cuando te importa como estoy—.

—Vamos Tsurugi— mirándolo alzando una ceja.

—Nada que te incumba— respondió fríamente Tsurugi levantándose del lugar.

—Entonces si te pasa algo— sonrió de lado e igual se levanto.

Sin mas, camino por donde no había mucha gente y salio del lugar cuando lo sujetaron del brazo.

—Que me dejes— regaño Tsurugi sin ver a quien lo tomó y zafándose del agarre.

—Kyousuke...— habló algo desconcertado el mayor.

Al escucharlo se giro rápido y vio frente a el a su hermano, y a unos pasos de el a Hakuryuu quien se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía victorioso.

Gruño a ver a Hakuryuu, suspiro y vio al mayor, quien por su mirada, sabia que quería una respuesta.

—No sabia que eras tu hermano, perdón — se disculpo mirando a otro lado.

—A donde pensabas ir— hablo calmado alzando la ceja.

—Solo...quería tomar un respiro— mintió, lo que en verdad deseaba era irse de aquel lugar y poder estar tranquilo.

—Mirame a los ojos Kyousuke— pidió el mayor, pero el menor no se inmutaba -Kyousuke—.

De mala gana fijo sus ojos ámbar a los de su hermano los cuales eran mas oscuros que los suyos.

—Te pregunte que si a donde vas— repitió la pregunta Yuuichi.

—Kariya!— regañaron Midori y Kirino al menor, quien había echo una broma a ambos y que los demás rieron.

A dentro todo seguía igual, ninguno notaba la salida de Yuuichi, Hakuryuu y Tsurugi, quienes estaban afuera de la casa.

Tenma jugaba con sus amigos y compañeros alegremente, con su amplia sonrisa que pocas veces era opacada por la tristeza, pero la cual no duraba mucho par la fortaleza y alegría de su corazón el cual ayudo a mas de uno.

Algunos como Sakura o Aoi bailaban en la pista, tomando Sakura a Ibuki y Aoi a Matatagi como parejas los cuales, no por gusto estaban ahí.

Minutos antes...

—Me encanta esa canción — dijo emocionada Sakura.

—Yo también — habló Aoi junto a Sakura, y luego ver a no muy lejos de ellos comiendo unos bocadillos a Ibuki y Matatagi, y fue donde ellos antes ver a Sakura quien entendió el mensaje de la manager —chicos, bailarían con nosotras—

Ambos jugadores se vieron frunciendo el cejo y luego verlas.

—No me gusta bailar— contesto Matatagi.

—Igual no me gusta— siguió Ibuki.

De ahí, ambos siguieron con su charla cuando un escalofrio recorrio sus espladas y se giraron algo asustados a ver a las chicas, quienes con un aura oscura y una mirada asesina los observaban.

Y así fue como terminaron bailando con ellas.

Shindou contaba a los demás, todo lo que paso y lo que hicieron, pero guardando o mas bien ocultando algunos detalles como lo que le paso a Ibuki y a el en el planeta Gurdon, aquellos momentos que vivió con el portero.

No seria conveniente decirlo, no sabia por que, pero era mejor así, ni a su amigo Kirino, mejor se limitaba a contarlo lo que pasaban en equipo.

Lo observaban solo a el, a esa persona que su ida les causo un dolor y tristeza, pero que ahore lo tenían enfrente, a poco de distancia, sonriente y con esos ojos que los enamoró, Kirino y Akane, se mantenían atentos a sus palabras.

Kirino, su amigo desde infancia, fiel y confiable, con el que podía charlar y ser entendido.

Akane, su compañera de clase y equipo como ayudante, con la que a pesar de no hablar mucho, su presencia le da confianza.

Mientras Konoha y Kusaka observaban algunos insectos como mariposas y catarinas, que revoloeaban en el aire.

—Son lindos— hablo Konoha.

—Igual que tu— dijo Kusaka provocando un sonrojo por parte de la defenza.

—Minaho no digas esas cosas—

—No tiene nada de malo que lo diga Manabe, o acaso...—

—Claro que no!—

El dúo de defensas tenia rato con esa discución iniciada por Kariya, —De la amistad al amor hay un pasó —, aquel comentario fue la bomba para que el par iniciara una discución o como también le decían, un debate.

Tetsukado y Zanakurou realizando las posiciones del otro, Tetsukado le mostraba a Zanakurou las posiciones de box y Zanakurou a Shin las posiciones de teatro, pero como era de imaginarse, no todas eran sencillas, por las cuales, Shin caía al suelo una que otra vez.

Todo adentro era estable y alegre, mientras que afuera era lo contrario, había tensión en el aire.

Ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente, Yuuichi no era de los que se molestaban o enojaban con facilidad, era tranquilo, paciente y comprensivo, pero a veces, aun que no quisiera, tenia que poner mano dura con Kyousuke.

Hakuryuu los observaba a distancia, esperando las reacciones de ambos, no es que quisiera verlos pelearse, pero sabia que Yuuichi seria el único que le sacaría la verdad a Tsurugi.

—Disculpa— llamo al hombro de Yuuichi quien estaba con sus padres y otros jugadores.

—Hakuryuu— saludo con una sonrisa girándose hacia el.

—Puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado— pidió algo serio.

Asintió y se retiro amable de la charla para luego seguir a Hakuryuu y llegar a un lugar sin mucha gente.

—De que quieres hablar—

—Tu hermano— y dicho esto con la mirada señalo al mencionado quien caminaba a la salida.

Entendiendo el mensaje, Yuuichi fue y tomo del brazo a su hermano quien de manera algo brusca le hablo y zafo del agarre.

Sin decir palabra tomo de la muñeca al menor y lo llevo a dentro de la estancia, seguidos por Hakuryuu, —sera una noche larga— pensó el menor siendo llevado por Yuuichi.

Lo sentó a su lado, y ambos padres le preguntaron el por que se tardo tanto en legar con ellos a la charla si sólo iba por "algo que beber", por un lado, Yuuichi quien no le soltó de la muñeca, por el otro, Hakuryuu que en veces le echaba miradas burlonas, en frente de el sus padres, y a su alredor, los demás.

La fiesta siguió toda la tarde y parte de la noche, cuando ya todos estaban cansados con solo un lugar a donde ir, y ese era su cama.

Despidieron a los últimos en irse, esos fueron Endou, Aki, Natsumi y Tenma, el cual no paraba de hablar, y quien le hacia segunda era el mismo Endou quien también comenzó a contar un poco lo que había vivido con los supuestos extraterrestres.

Natsumi y Aki fueron quienes lograron que continuaran la platica luego, que ya era tiempo de irse, y ambos se despidieron sonrientes de la familia Shindou, y los cuatro se retiraron.

Takuto reía ante las maneras en que ambas exmanagers intentaban llevarse a los dos amantes del soccer, logrando después de unos momentos irse, se despidió y al estar a distancia del lugar, cerro la puerta y se dispuso a ir a dormir en su cama, la cual añoraba bastante.

Aun con su mente distante, observo por la ventana el oscuro cielo tintineante de estrellas y la redonda luna blanca iluminando lo que toca.

Un suspiro triste salio de sus labios y siguió observando el cielo hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

_**Saludos a los que leen este fic, gracias por hacerlo, y perdón si son cortos los capítulos, no es por flojera o falta de ideas para hacerlos largo, sino que no me gusta, pero hago lo que puedo para que sean agradables.**_

_**O por las faltas de ortografía, hago o que puedo para tener lo menos o nada de errores.**_

_**Los reviews no se cobran, por lo cual si quieren pueden escribir uno para saber si les gusta o no.**_

_**Sin mas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo si Dios quiere.**_

_**Sayo matta ne.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Los mejores del universo...ahora los mejores del FFI v2"

Caminaba por los largos pasillos del palacio, hundido en sus pensamientos, recuerdos e inquietudes, preocupado por su hermano, como estaría? Como iba con su recuperación?

Aun que no solo eso era lo que le preocupaba, sino también por Tenma y el equipo, no le gustaba la idea de estar ahí, sin hacer nada, traicionándolos, pero...si hacia algo...tal vez ellos pagarían las consecuencias de sus actos.

No, tenía que seguir así, Tenma era fuerte, todo con el era posible, no había limites, su espíritu luchador que siempre en todas las circunstancias lo demostraba.

—Tsurugi— escuchó una suave voz a pasos de el, la reconocía a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo ahí.

Se giro y la vio, caminando hacia el sonriente, llegando pronto a su lado.

—Pasa algo Tsurugi?— pregunto preocupada al ver el rostro triste de el.

—No es nada Lalaya— respondió un poco triste y bajo.

—No me engañes— hablo algo molesta —se que te pasa algo—.

Miro a otro lado y suspiro —Lalaya...— fue lo único que salo de sus labios.

No sabía si decirle o no, no era de las personas que habla de sus problemas con otros, ni mucho menos con ella, quien solo lo tenia ahí por un propósito, Lalaya al verlo se entristeció y tomo la mano de mano de Kyousuke.

—Te preocupa tu gente, verdad?— no recibió respuesta alguna y prosiguió —puedes decirme—.

Acaricio la mano de Kyousuke quien no se inmutaba, solo observaba por los grandes ventanales del palacio, a un punto fijo, el cielo.

—Tsurugi...—.

—Lalaya, no puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada, solo un objeto para ti— dijo fijando su mirada en ella.

—No eres solo un objeto!—.

—Cierto, no soy eso...solo me usas para tu beneficio —.

—Como puedes decir eso!— saltando la mano de Tsurugi —tu eres algo mas para mi! Algo importante en mi...— calló rápido llevando sus manos a la boca.

—En tu...— siguió para buscar respuesta en la princesa.

—Kyousuke, Kyousuke...Kyousuke Tsurugi!— grito molesto el mayor, sentado a lado del cuerpo reposado en la cama del mencionado.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, la luz le molesto en un principio, pero se acoplo rápido a ella, se sentó en el borde da la cama y bostezo.

—Buen día Kyousuke— saludo Yuuichi amable, sin recibir respuesta, suspiró —el desayuno esta listo— se levanto y camino a la puerta cerrándola tras de el.

—Lalaya?— se pregunto mentalmente el mayor.

—Se hace tarde!— gritó Tenma mientras sale disparado de la cama, tirando sabanas y almohadas al piso.

En cerio, la alarma tenia algo en contra de el, por mas que lo cambiaba, mandaba a arreglar o algo por el estilo, jamas lo despertaba a la hora, si no fuera por las llamadas de Aki para avisar sobre el desayuno, seguiría durmiendo plácidamente.

Se baño y vistió rápido para bajar y tomar el desayuno con Aki quien sonreía y reía en bajo.

—Buen día Tenma, aun con problemas con el despertador?— preguntó mientras le servía el desayuno.

—Buenos días Aki, insisto en que trae algo conmigo— dijo sonriente, ya que, algo como eso no le amargaría el día.

—Ya están preparados para lo que viene?—.

—Si, en unos meses volverán a reunirnos para escoger al nuevo shinsei japan— dijo mas que alegre, comenzando a desayunar.

Desayuno rápido para luego despedirse e irse velozmente al instituto, irradiando alegría como un sol, sonriente y contento, observando a su alrededor mientras se apresura por llegar.

Por suerte, como era siempre, llego al instituto a minutos antes que la campana sonara, un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en su respectivo lugar, siendo burla de de Kariya quien no pasaba uno de cualquiera que le pasara algo, Hikaru pedía amable que dejara de hacer bromas, y en veces, accedía, cuando el menor usaba su "carita de cachorro", la cual a veces odiaba, por los resultados que causaba en el.

Aoi también regañaba a Kariya, y no solo ella o Hikaru, sino también Midori y Kirino, los dos últimos eran mas violentos con el, o mas bien, Minori era quien mas le ABA un golpe en la cabeza o costillas, prefería mas los regaños de Kirino, a quien molestaba mas que a nadie, mas que a Hikaru, no, Hikaru era su amigo, por mas que lo negara, con el iba y venia.

Kirino no perdía el tiempo y lo aprovechaba para estar con Shindou, quien ni notaba los acercamientos diferente de su amigo, mas íntimos, desde que Shindou se había ido, Kirino pensó en la manera de expresarle a su amigo lo que sentía por el, sus verdaderos sentimientos, ocultos por miedo a ser rechazado, pero no seria así, Shindou y el eran el uno para el otro, nadie podía negar la unió que ambos tenían.

Akane solo los observaba, triste a causa de no poder ser ella quien estuviera en lugar de el, pero también feliz, por que sabia que Kirino era un buen chico, cuidadoso con Shindou, aun que rogara, agradecía que fuera Kirino el que hiciera que la sonrisa de Shindou no desapareciera de su rostro.

Los demás volvieron a sus respectivos institutos, llevando sus respectivas vidas diarias, solo cambiando el hecho de visitar a sus amigos del raimon para llevar acabo un partido amistoso.

Los días pasaban, y su entusiasmo aumentaba al paso de casi explotar, por la emoción de que pronto volverían a estar en el estadio de "holy road".

Los días pasaban, y algunos cambios en unos era notorios, Shindou procuraba llamar o visitar mas de tres veces a la semana a Ibuki, Kirino por mas que quería acercarse mas a el, este se alejaba mas, saliendo del instituto lo acompañaba para ir con Ibuki.

Bufo molesto mientras observaba al par charla animadamente, igual a como ellos lo hacían antes, la sonrisa de Shindou era mas radiante, hermosa, como podía ser posible eso.

—Kirino-kun?— hablo tras de el una voz tranquila y delicada.

—Akane— respondió el defensa viéndola —que sucede—.

— Esta usted bien? Lo noto diferente—.

Acaso se notaba su molestia? Miro de reojo a Shindou con Ibuki y una mueca de odio se formó en su rostro, tranquilizandose al sentir la mano de Akane en su hombro, suspiro y la miro.

—Acaso e estado haciendo algo mal?— se limitó a decir.

—Lo amas mucho, verdad?— aquellas palabras sorprendieron de mas al defensa.

—Tsurugi sigue igual?— preguntó Hakuryuu llegando a la casa de los Tsurugi.

—Peor, viene mas serio y enojado que antes— respondió Yuuichi.

El mayor junto a Hakuryuu habían intentado todo lo habido y por haber, para poder saber que le sucedía a Kyousuke, quien desde su llegada, su actitud había cambiado drásticamente, Yuuichi se entristecía al verlo así, tan distante de el, lo único que sabia era que su hermano soñaba con una persona, de nombre Lalaya.

No quería preocupar a Tenma con eso, a pesar de que los dos eran muy buenos amigos, esto lo resolvería con Hakuyuu, quien lo a estado apoyando desde que se conocieron.

Mientras tanto, Tenma sonreía y proseguía su vida recordando los buenos y malos momentos de sus aventuras junto a sus amigos, en las noches soñaba a Katora, quien por nada de el mundo olvidaría, ni a ella, ni a los amigos que conoció, rivales que fueron en un principio pero que luego, se convirtieron en sus amigos, y en un motivo mas para salvar aquel inmenso y bello universo.

El día por fin había llegado, los nervios como aquella vez se hicieron presentes, los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, de nuevo, ahí estaban, el gran día que tanto esperaban con ansias, ahora todos estaban en el mismo nivel, se observaban desde sus lugares, sonriéndose mutuamente, esperando el inicio, aquel empiezo que daría una nueva aventura y camino por recorrer.

—Bienvenidos al estadio "holy road"— saludo alegre y eufórico el comentarista —el momento esperado por todos a llegado por fin—.


	4. Chapter 4

"Los mejores del mundo...ahora los mejores del FFI v2"

—No era cierto...era broma...— pensaba Tenma sin creerlo —seguro, yo no lo escuche...si...eso debió ser— quiso animarse el mismo.

Pero al ver a sus compañeros en la misma situación que el, se dio cuenta que no era una broma, era verdad.

Minutos antes de esto...

—Bienvenidos sean todos!— saludo eufórico el comentarista.

Los gritos y aplausos de la gente inundaban los oídos de los jugadores, quienes tomaban su lugar dentro de la formación respectiva en su equipo, el extenso campo del holy road era de nuevo, la sede de aquel momento tan importante para todos los jugadores.

Respiro hondo y observo a su alrededor, la sensación de gran felicidad se notaba en sus grandes ojos grises, con los puños a la altura de su pecho, se animaba y recordaba por todo lo que había pasado para llegar ahí.

—Tenma— escucho una voz tras de el, girándose fijo la vista en su pequeño compañero y amigo, Shinsuke, que al igual que el, la alegría se reflejaba en su mirada —de nuevo aquí—.

Su segunda vez ahí, con el mismo objetivo en común para todos, ser elegidos para integrar el "shinsei japan", ahora si, todos estaban al mismo nivel, busco con la mirada a sus excompañeros de equipo, quienes se encontraban en sus respectivos equipos de inicio e instituto.

El comentarista inició con unas breves palabras de cada equipo para luego, ceder a que continuara e iniciara con palabras de aliento y animo, Shuuya Goenji, quien con su habitual voz tranquila, procedió a hablar.

Su fuerte no era hablar mucho, pero sus palabras eran penetrantes en sentido que, transmitía fuerza y valor a todos, no solo a los equipos, sino a todo aquel que lo escuchara, y terminando con su discurso, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

La tensión y nervios se sentía en el ambiente, miradas se cruzaban, las manos temblorosas, y una leve gota resbalando por las sienes de algunos.

—El capitán del equipo...Matsukaze Tenma—.

Había escuchado bien? En serio? Su latir aumento casi saliendo su corazón del pecho, trago saliva y camino hasta la linea donde los seleccionados debían de estar al ser elegidos.

—Amemiya Taiyou...Hakuryuu—.

Ambos capitanes, suspiraron aliviados y al mismo paso avanzaron a la linea junto a Tenma, quien aun no cabía en su inmensa felicidad.

—Shindou Takuto...Kishibe Taiga—.

El capitán de kidokawaseishu tomo un gran bocado de aire y sonrió ampliamente para luego avanzar a la linea, mientras que Shindou exhalo y miro a Kirino, quien le sonrió junto a los demás del equipo, a excepción de Tsurugi, quien al parecer, no prestaba atención a la situación, luego encontrando una gran y amplia sonrisa con un pulgar en alto, Ibuki le vio como el lo miraba, conectando sus miradas rápidamente, pero para ellos, eran horas, observo al frente y siguió a Kishibe quien al parecer, fue a paso lento para esperarlo.

—Nishizono Shinsuke...Ibuki Munemasa...Kariya Masaki—

El pequeño sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos y con unas lágrimas a punto de salir, pero reteniéndolas con fuerza, Kariya abrió sus ojos como platos y quedo inmóvil, en verdad...lo escogieron, tras de el, Hikaru le dio un suave empujón a lo que su compañero reacciono y lo vio, Kageyama sonrió dándole animo causando un sonrojo en el defensa quien como era de esperarse, retomo su papel como siempre de "superioridad" y avanzo al frente junto a Shinsuke aun reteniendo las lágrimas.

Sonrió de lado con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos con una mirada fija a la linea, aquella que, hace unos meses atrás, había estado en ella solo por un contrato, pero ahora, era diferente, avanzo a grandes pasos alcanzando fácilmente a los otros dos escogidos.

—Kurosaki Makoto...Yukimura Hyuoga...Tetsukado Shin—.

Su tranquilo rostro formo una sonrisa leve y avanzo con el viento balanceando su largo cabello, Yukimura asintió con una sonrisa de lado y camino, Tetsukado hago un grito de alegría y siguió a los otros dos.

—Kirino Ranmaru...Matatagi Hayato—.

—Hermano!— gritaron eufóricos los dos menores agitando sus manos para atraer la atención del mayor.

Matatagi los vio y les dedico una sonrisa junto a un pulgar en alto.

La felicidad se iba a desbordar por todo su ser, y avanzo con una gran energía, caminando a lado del atleta quien al verlo, le susurro algo burlón.

—Te alegras de por fin ser tomado en cuenta—.

Aquellas palabras le sacaron de su felicidad, poniéndolo pensativo y algo triste, ya que, en parte tenia razón, la primera vez no había sido elegido, a lo que después aquellos escogidos, serian quienes formarían el equipo mas fuerte, y el, no había sido escogido.

—Manabe Jin'Ichirou...Minaho Kazuto—.

Manabe acomodo sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y avanzo con seriedad, mientras que Minaho alzo su mano formando con sus dedos la señal de "amor y paz" y avanzar irradiando mas que felicidad y alegría juntas, y el par llego a la linea.

—Y ellos son...el shinsei de Japón, y quien dirigirá al equipo, sus entrenadores: Endou Mamoru y Akio Fudou— finalizo para luego una gran cantidad de aplausos y gritos por el publico.

—Tsurugi...— pensó Tenma inaudito, no quería aceptarlo —seguro o no lo escuche...si, eso a de ser— se contesto el mentalmente.

Y el no era el único que estaba así, Shindou tampoco lo quería creer, Ibuki y Tetsukado se miraron incrédulos, como todos ahí en la formación y fuera de esta.

Mientras que, el mismo Tsurugi, ni se inmutaba, en realidad no presto atención a nada desde que llegaron, a o que los demás del equipo y otros lo miraban preocupados.

—Kyousuke...— susurro Yuuichi desde las gradas, junto con su familia y los hermanos de Matatagi.


	5. Chapter 5

"Los mejores del universo...ahora los mejores de FFI v2"

Solo había un lugar donde lo encontrarían, después de aquel momento, y justamente ahí estaba, parado en aquel campo de la riviera, observando su reflejo en el agua, el viento moviendo sus cabellos, los tres lo miraban con inquietud.

Cuando Tenma estaba a punto de llamarle he ir con el, Yuuichi lo detuvo, negando y sin decir mas avanzo a donde Tsurugi estaba, inmóvil solo observando.

—Esto esta mal— dijo Shinsuke algo triste a lado de Kirino, el cual, estaba triste, pero no solo por lo de Tsurugi.

"—Te alegras de por fin ser tomado en cuenta—" recordaba las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, de reojo miraba a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, Kurosaki, Yukimura, Kishibe y Hakuryuu quien se había ido después de lo que hizo Tsurugi, los 4 del equipo "resistencia Japón", sus niveles de juego eran altos, luego estaba Taiyou, quien a pesar de su enfermedad, había sido capaz de hacerse mas fuerte, los ex integrantes del "earth eleven", sus potenciales eran altos, Kariya comenzaba a mostrar sus habilidades ocultas, las cuales Endou se encargaba de ayudarle, pero, y el?

El que podía tener? Nisiquiera lo tomaron el cuenta al principio, la primera vez, y ahora, ya que todo había pasado, lo escogen?

Pensaba Kirino, mientras que los demás charlaban lo que unos minutos antes había ocurrido.

—Seguro y ya le quitaron su "primer lugar"— se burlo Kariya.

—Nadie se lo a quitado!— dijo molesto Tetsukado —el a sido el mejor de todos—.

—Que me dices de Hakuryuu— dijo Hayato quien estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa burlona.

—Tsurugi es mas fuerte— dijo Ibuki, con una seriedad y seguridad.

—Es cierto— le apoyo Shinsuke —lo pude sentir—.

—Entonces expliquen por que no lo seleccionaron— insistió Kariya.

—Goenji tendrá sus razones— dijo tranquilo Kurosaki —no hace nada así por que si—.

Su oreja se movió, prestando mas atención a la charla, Minaho presentía algo, y su instinto de detective no le fallaba.

—Aun no es del todo oficial este equipo— hablo Yukimura quien estaba junto a Kishibe —esto solo es para despistar—.

—Despistar?— pregunto Shindou —despistar que?—.

Los tres jugadores de la resistencia junto a Taiyou, se miraron confusos, que acaso no les dijeron? Se preguntaban con la mirada, y al final, Kishibe fue quien decidió hablar.

El reflejo de ambos se veía en el agua, la cual con el viento provocaba leves olas.

—Kyousuke...— susurro Yuuichi girándose a ver su hermano.

—Vienes a burlarte?— pregunto secamente.

—Jamas haría eso, jamas— respondió Yuuichi —se que es difícil, pero...—.

—Basta!— grito molesto — si vienes con tus sermones, mejor vete!— en sus ojos reflejaba ira, frustración y sobre todo, tristeza y dolor.

—Kyousuke...— noto sus sentimientos, los sentía, como si el misma fuera quien los tuviera.

Desvío la mirada, empuñando con fuerza, aquello no podía haber pasado, pero paso, y a el, por que? Sentía en su pecho una apuñalada ardiente que le quemaba y dolía con fuerza.

—No estas solo en esto— escucho decir a su hermano, quien coloco su mano en su hombro.

—Entonces...— hablo Manabe acomodándose sus gafas —es probable que nos cambien a uno de nosotros—.

—Es un torneo importante, y con un problema así, buscaran jugadores de categoría— dijo Matatagi, fijando al final su mirada en Kirino, quien correspondió con tristeza.

—Todos somos importantes— hablo Taiyou sonriente —Goenji siempre lo a dicho—.

—Cierto— le continuo Kurosaki —y no es del todo verdad que nos cambiaran—.

—Solo tal vez, integraran a mas— siguió Yukimura.

—Minaho— insistió por quinta vez Manabe quien no dejo pasar su mano frente de la cara del mencionado, quien se había desconectado de todo en la tierra.

—Mande— contesto volviendo a la realidad.

—En que tanto piensas?—.

—Por que no lo escogieron— hablo Tenma observando a los hermanos Tsurugi junto a Hakuryuu a lo alto de las escaleras que dan a la cancha.

—No lo se— mintió, en realidad lo sabia.

Antes de que el earth eleven llegara a la Tierra, un mensaje anónimo había llegado a la oficina de Goenji, Akio y Endou.

Los mensajes con un mismo objetivo, los tres iniciaron un plan, al cual, Kidou, Hiroto, y los jugadores del "inazuma japan legends" se unieron, solo contándolo a los jugadores de confianza, excepto decirselo a los de raimon, algo que sorprendió a todos al escucharlo de Endou.

No quería decírselos aun, no entendían el por que de su decisión, pero igual lo respetaban, y todo continuo su curso, sin que los jugadores del raimon lo supieran, y el día llego, la llegada del earth eleven.

Suspiro y vio a Tenma, el capitán del ahora shinsei eleven, su mirada triste contraria a su habitual alegría, otro suspiro, fijando la mirada a los hermanos, deteniéndose mas en el mayor, desde que salio de la isla y supo de el, lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue buscarlo, verlo, hablar con el, recordando en el, a su amigo enemigo.

Nunca imagino que en verdad, Tsurugi pasaba por una mala situación, se sentía tan mal, pero al ser recibido de una manera cálida por el mayor, todo aquello paso a otro plano, aquella sonrisa sincera había calmado ese corazón que una vez fue frío y duro.

Su recuerdo iba a comenzar, cuando Tenma grito y corrió a la cancha, y cuando Hakuryuu se dio cuenta, reaccionó y rápidamente llego donde Yuuichi estaba tumbado en el suelo y Tenma había ido con Tsurugi, el cual, en su rostro expresaba sorpresa, se atrevió a tumbar a su hermano?

Reacciono ante las sacudidas de Nishiki y Hikaru, quien junto a los demás, estaban preocupados por el, ya que, en todo el discurso y mas, Tsurugi no presto atención alguna, hasta que lo sacudieron por los hombros, observando primero a sus dos compañeros, luego a los demás, y por ultimo, a su alrededor.

Esperaban su respuesta ante lo que nadie creía, hasta que vio la gran pantalla arriba de la vista de los comentaristas, los nombres de los quince elegidos y los dos entrenadores estaban ahí, con su imagen, y notando algo que faltaba ahí.

Su nombre? No estaba ahí, por que? Miro de nuevo a todos, y no hizo otra cosa mas que salir de ahí, huir de aquella pesadilla, quería despertar y olvidar aquel mal sueño.

Su hermano estaba ahí a su lado, hablándole, pero no quería la burla que su hermano le diría, por que pensaba en eso? Su hermano jamas se burlaría de el, pero las palabras en su boca fueron otras.

—Vienes a burlarte— fue lo que salio de su boca, de manera seca y fría.

—Jamas haría eso, jamas— sus palabras tranquilas y suaves como siempre, pero el no las sintió así, si no como con lastima —se que es difícil, pero...— no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

—Basta!— no quería escuchar mas, no quería ser la lastima de nadie, y menos de su hermano.

Las palabras que escuchaba de su hermano las escuchaba con un sentido invertido, causándole mas dolor e ira, su hermano lo sujeto de los hombros para que lo viera, pero no lo quería ver, lo que menos quería hacer era verlo a los ojos, cuando de manera brusca, empujo a su hermano del pecho y este cayo a la cancha.

Aquello había sido sin querer, no lo quería hacer, es mas, no fue el quien lo hizo, pero, quien le iba a creer?

—Tsurugi!— escuchó gritar a Tenma quien corría tras de el y tras de el Hakuryuu.


	6. Chapter 6

"Los mejores del universo...ahora los mejores de FFI v2"

Aquel día transcurrió dando paso a la noche, la luna en cuarto menguante iluminaba el cielo con las estrellas acompañándola, un suave viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, de las cuales, algunas de ellas se desprendían y se iban a donde las arrastrara el aire.

En su mayoría, nadie creía posible que algo como esto pasara, podía ser, pero no lo veían venir en ese momento, pero igual, la vida sigue, todo en esta vida cambian, y en esto no seria la excepción.

El balón rebotaba cada vez mas apegado al suelo hasta que rodó, después de ser impactado con el poste de la portería, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces, en esa noche había fallado.

Empuñaba con fuerza, desde que había llegado, no hacia mas que ir al instituto, a los entrenamientos y de ahí a encerrarse en su habitación, aun que sus amigos y hermano trataban de hablarle y saber que le pasaba, el solo respondía agresivamente, como si lo estuvieran atacando.

Ni el mismo sabia el por que, se molestaba con todos por lo que mejor se alejo, a tal punto, que pareció como si fuera el Tsurugi que conocieron al principio, incluso con su hermano también, pero este, aun persistía en querer ayudarle, y por ello recibió lo que nunca creyó que su hermano le haría.

En su arranca de ira y molestia, empujo con fuerza a Yuuichi, el cual se apoyaba en sus muletas aun, y cayo al suelo rodando un poco.

Su cuerpo tembló al ver lo que había hecho, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, quería ir a ayudarlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, cuando a lo lejos escucho la voz preocupada y asustada de Tenma, quien junto a Hakuryuu, llegaron donde Yuuichi, pero Tenma fue con el después, tomándolo por los hombros como Yuuichi lo había hecho, y le pedía explicaciones, por lo que había hecho, por lo que hacia y como se comportaba, y sobre todo, por que estaba tan distante de el.

Fue por el balón y continuo con su entrenamiento personal, corriendo por la cancha pateando el balón, hasta llegar a la linea de tiro, y chutar fuertemente el balón, pero este tomo otro curso y volvió a dar en el poste.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes— escucho una voz burlona, acompañada por unos pasos, dos personas.

Observo detenidamente la foto que tenia entre sus manos, dos niños, uno mayor que el otro, sonrientes jugando con un balón de soccer, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, para luego cambiar a una de tristeza.

Después de esperar tanto tiempo para verlo, pidiendo que el día llegara ya, todo eso, parecía que a su hermano no le había importaba en lo absoluto, no quería pensar que su hermano no lo quería, claro que lo quería así como el lo quería a el, pero que había cambiado? Por que su cambio tan radical hacia el.

Sabia que era frío en ocasiones, pero con el jamas lo había sido, por mal que le haya ido en el día, siempre tenia una sonrisa para el, no había nada que no supieran uno del otro, pero, al parecer aquel quien era su hermano, no había vuelto, esa persona no era su hermano.

Quien sea que sea esa persona, no era su hermano, quien hablaba horas con el, el que mostraba sus sentimientos, y con el que tenia un sueño en común, su hermano no volvió, Tsurugi Kyousuke no estaba aquí.

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, le dolía eso, su comportamiento, como lo trataba, o su intento, por que en realidad lo que parecía es que lo quería lejos, una, y otra lágrima comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, en su pecho sentía un fuerte dolor, al sentir cada rechazo, cada vez mas fuerte.

"—Lalaya—" recordó Yuuichi, el nombre que Kyousuke susurraba al dormir, quien era ella? Una amiga tal vez, la cual halla conocido en el espacio, y si ella era la causa del rotundo comportamiento de su hermano?

Fue cuando un golpe en la ventana lo atrajo a la realidad, limpio sus lágrimas y fue a asomarse, observando al chico de cabellos platinados a punto de lanzar otra pequeña piedra a la ventana.

Abrió la ventana y se asomo por esta recargando sus codos en el marco —no seria mejor tocar la puerta— bromeo Yuuichi.

Hakuryuu se encogió de hombros y sonrió —me gusta mas este modo—.

Ambos rieron y luego Hakuryuu trepo hasta llegar al cuarto de Yuuichi, le era fácil ya que habían puesto una cuerda, lo que causaba molestia a Yuuichi, no quería que se lastimara, pero Hakuryuu prefería eso, a que atravesar la puerta, ya que algo cambiaba.

No es que no le agradara los padres de Yuuichi, al contrario, le agradaban, pero al ver al mayor, se ponía nervioso, las manos le sudaban y temblaba, algo que jamas le había pasado, de hecho, siempre que estaba con el en publico le ocurría eso.

Mas cuando están solos, todo era distinto, era libre de hablar, pensar y expresar, nunca imagino que el hermano de Tsurugi seria tan diferente de el, inclusive, se sentía igual o mejor que cuando estaba con Shuu, su amigo al que nunca olvidaría y que recordaría siempre en su corazón.

Las horas pasaban, resonando cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj el cual estaba sobre su mesita de noche a lado de su cama, no pasaban 15 minutos cuando cambiaba de posición, no podía conciliar el sueño, las palabras aun permanecían presentes en su cabeza, clavándose cada vez mas.

"—Te alegras de por fin ser tomado en cuenta—" la frase en si persistía en su labor de hacerlo menos, y en verdad, que hacia bien su labor, recordando el momento en el que se lo dijeron, como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

Tomo su celular el cual se encontraba a lado del reloj, y busco entre sus contactos un nombre especial para el, al encontrarlo no lo pensó dos veces cuando la llamada estaba en su curso.

—Bueno— su voz algo dormida se escucho por el auricular.

—Shindou...— fue lo único que le salio de sus labios, que le iba a decir? No se detuvo a pensar en eso, cuando la voz ahora preocupada de Shindou le hizo hablar —como estas?—.

"—Idiota—" se dijo a si mismo Kirino, como se le ocurrió decir eso, o mas bien, no se le ocurrió, eso fue lo primero que su voz dijo.

—Bien, te pasa algo?— respondió Shindou algo confuso por la pregunta.

—No, estoy bien, solo...quería saber como estabas— si en algo podía agradecerle a Kariya, era el haber aprendido a mentir, no quería molestar a Shindou con su asunto, ya bastante tuvo con lo de Tsurugi como para agregarle algo mas.

—No te escucho muy convencido, dime que te pasa— pidió saber Shindou, la respuesta tardó en llegar —Kirino?—.

—En serio no es nada, no te preocupes, buenas noches— termino la llamada sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta de Shindou.

Suspiro dejando el celular en su antiguo lugar de hace unos momentos, cuando comenzó a vibrar, lo tomo y vio en la pantalla la llamada entrante de Shindou, negó y lo dejo donde mismo, dejando que terminara.

Desvío la mirada de ellos y esta apunto de irse cuando esa sensación de advertencia lo puso alerta y se giro rápido para detener el tiro hábilmente con su pierna.

Tetsukado había chutado el balón, junto a Ibuki, avanzaron hasta quedar a pasos de Tsurugi, quien bajo el balón quedando bajo a su pie.

—Tal vez no sepamos como te sientes— dijo Ibuki —pero así como tu nos ayudaste, nosotros te ayudaremos—.

—Y no aceptamos negativas por respuesta— hablo Tetsukado tronando sus nudillos en broma.

Molesto? Para nada, como estarlo de el? Lo quería ahorcar, apretarle el cuello, contó hasta diez e inhaló hondo para después abrir la puerta, ahí estaba, a horas de la noche, Minaho le saludo sonriente, a lo que Manabe le dieron ganas de azotarle la puerta en la cara y regresar a su cama, suspiro y mostró una leve sonrisa.

Primero, Minaho se encontraba perdido en su mundo, siendo sacado de ese solo cuando se le dio la gana, todo el resto del día cuando la presentación del nuevo shinsei termino, después de que cada uno se fueran a sus hogares o a donde quieran que se habían ido, una lluvia de mensajes y llamadas inundaron su celular, todas de Minaho y ahora estaba ahí parado en frente de el como si nada.

"—Sera una larga noche—" pensó Manabe para luego ofrecerle para que entrara.

—Bonita casa, adecuada para personas calculadoras como ustedes— dijo Minaho mientras entraba y observaba la casa.

Tetsukado e Ibuki pasaron el rato con Tsurugi quien aun no quería la ayuda de nadie, pero la persistencia de ambos fue tal, que término cediendo a su ayuda.

Tenma observaba el cielo, su mirada triste era acompañada por suspiros, hasta que un brillo de una estrella le atrajo.

—Pero que e...— no termino de hablar cuando aquel brillo se volvió mas fuerte envolviéndolo en ella.


	7. Chapter 7

"Los mejores del mundo...ahora los mejores del FFI v2"

Abrió levemente sus ojos los cuales estaban siendo protegidos por sus antebrazos, aquella luz que lo envolvió había disminuido, bajos sus brazos y observo aquel lugar: ya no se encontraba en su habitación y sobre todo no era de noche, ahora se encontraba en un extenso campo de flores coloridas, tras de el había un bosque con grandes y anchos árboles, la luz del sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, las mariposas revoloteaban entre las flores y el cantar y zumbar de pájaros y abejas se escuchaban a su alrededor.

—Tenma— escucho una voz llamándole —Tenma— la misma voz seguía llamándolo, busco con la mirada a la dueña de la voz para luego moverse.

—Katora— reconoció a la dueña de la voz: apacible, amable y suave.

Sintió un jalón en su cabello, y se giro para toparse con piexie, quien al parecer había tomado un gusto a jalar su cabello, al sentir la mirada de Tenma, salto a su rostro alegre y como saludo, comenzó a lamer la mejilla de este.

—Hola piexie, también te extrañe— dijo Tenma entre pequeñas risas que piexie le provocaba.

Después del saludo, piexie se alejo de Tenma y revoloteo un poco a su alrededor y luego dirigirse al bosque, regresando donde el para jalarle uno de sus remolinos del cabello para que lo siguiera, lo adentro al bosque llegando donde Katora, al parecer, lo esperaba.

—Hola Tenma— saludo Katora con una sonrisa, siendo correspondida por la de Tenma quien también sonrió al verla —a pasado tiempo, como estas?— no tardo Tenma en cambiar su rostro de felicidad por una de tristeza y dolor —Tenma...—.

La luz daba en sus ojos aun cerrados, queriendo no ir al instituto y quedarse a dormir mas tiempo, pero faltar a clases no era lo suyo, lo que si podía hacer era permanecer unos minutos mas, total que el maestro no era de los mas puntuales, acurrucando su rostro en aquella cálida y palpitante...un momento...

Se levanto de golpe asustando un poco a Yuuichi, quien después solo río ante la cara de Hakuryuu la cual se empezó a poner mas roja.

—Buenos días — saludo con su habitual tono amable.

—Como...por que...— las palabras se cruzaban en su cabeza y salían por partes de su boca.

—Te quedaste dormido, y no quise molestarte en despertarte— contesto Yuuichi sabiendo lo que quería saber Hakuryuu —dormiste bien?—.

Eso lo puso mas rojo y nervioso, el tan solo pensar que durmió junto a Yuuichi...sobre su pecho...salto sobresaltado al escuchar que llamaron a la puerta.

—Buen día chicos, el desayuno esta listo— dijo la madre de Yuuichi asomándose un poco por la puerta y luego salir y cerrarla.

—Bajaré para que puedas arreglarte— dicho esto, tomo su bastón y salio de la habitación dejando a Hakuryuu, quien aun no le bajaba el color rojo de su rostro.

Y cuando por fin había logrado cerrar sus ojos, justamente la alarma comenzó a sonar, provocando que abriera los ojos hinchados y con pequeñas lineas rojas, bajo de estas, unas ojeras bien marcadas y su cabello enmarañado, apagó el despertador con un humor de pocos amigos y levantándose pesadamente camino unos pasos llegando a la orilla de su cama y dejarse caer sobre ella.

La suave y cómoda almohada poco a poco lo hizo caer en un sueño cuando escucho abrirse la puerta y unos pasos avanzando hacia el.

—Manabe aun estas durmiendo, tu mamá dijo que ya te levantaras— hablo alegre y con un toque de burla Minaho.

"—Definitivamente, la próxima vez lo dejare a fuera a Minaho—" pensó Manabe antes de levantase y lanzarle una almohada a Minaho.

Después de la llamada que le había hecho a Shindou en la noche, Kirino no quería asistir a clases, ni mucho menos al entrenamiento, pero lo estricta que era su mamá con ambas cosas no le permitiría faltar, aun que estuviera enfermo, resignado retiro las cobijas que lo cubrían y sentándose en la orilla de la cama bostezo aun dormido.

Además, hoy iniciarían el primer entrenamiento como equipo shinsei, no podía faltar, "—Te alegras de por fin ser tomado en cuenta—" de nuevo esas palabras, por mas que quisiera, no podía sacarlas de su cabeza, empuñó con fuerza, como podía defenderse, no podía escudarse con Shindou por siempre, tampoco de Tenma o Shinsuke ni mucho menos de Kariya.

Suspiro y relajo sus manos, observo la imagen donde esta Shindou y el sonrientes practicando soccer, sonrió y se levanto para ir a darse un baño y prepararse.

No le resulto raro que todos se le quedaran viendo y que además hablaran tras su espalda, ya que desde que ingreso al raimon queriendo destruir al equipo del instituto, no hacían mas que señalarlo, llego a su respectivo salón, donde los alumnos que ahí estaban dejaron de hablar, también Aoi, Shinsuke y Kariya también dejaron su charla y solo lo observaban de reojo.

Fue solo cuando un alegre y positivo chico, que no era Tenma, entro al salón saludando a todos los que ahí estaban.

—Buen día Tsurugi— saludo dejando su mochila en su respectivo asiento, y sacando de ella una caja de tamaño medio, envuelto en un papel azul oscuro, con el moño y listón color morado oscuro y una pequeña carta encima bajo el moño aun lado, se giro hacia tsurugi extendiendo el regalo hacia el —feliz cumpleaños Tsurugi—.

—Cumpleaños!— exclamaron la mayoría, incluyendo a Aoi, Kariya y Shinsuke.

Hikaru se giro a verlos y asintió con la cabeza y volvió la vista al delantero, quien oculto su su sorpresa tras de un rostro serio.

En verdad, alguien mas aparte de sus padres se acordó de su cumpleaños a pesar del incidente? Si bien, el rumor se había expandido rápido por todo el instituto, inicio todo por un chico que al pasar por la riviera y ver a los dos jugadores del nuevo "shinsei japan", no dudo en querer ir con ellos, saco su celular y comenzó a grabarlos cuando vio aquella escena, Tsurugi, el ex jugador del earth eleven había empujado a su hermano, y de ahí para adelante se corrió el rumor, con diferentes versiones, como siempre pasaba.

No culpaba a su hermano por no felicitarlo, aun que el siempre era el primero en hacerlo, esperaba a que el reloj marcara la media noche para ir a su habitación y felicitarlo con un gran abrazo y un regalo o un pastelillo.

Después de lo ocurrido, llegaron a casa, cada uno yendo a su habitación, sus padres llegarían hasta tarde por lo que la tensión en la casa duraría mas.

Al llegar a casa, y como era de esperarse, sus padres se enteraron de lo ocurrido, por lo que mandaron llamar a ambos jóvenes a la sala, Yuuichi fue el primero en bajar, Tsurugi tardo mas, aun que en realidad no quería salir del cuarto, tuvo que hacerlo por que su padre fue por el.

Lo regañaron y preguntaron por que hizo tal cosa a su hermano, negándose a decir algo, Yuuichi fue quien respondió, no por ayudarlo ni por que lo regañaran mas, sino para terminar rápido con esto y volver a su habitación, en ningún momento de la charla se vieron, ni de reojo siquiera.

Tomo el regalo de Hikaru en sus manos, ya que este insistía en que lo aceptara, comenzó a abrirlo con delicadeza ante las miras curiosas de sus compañeros, retirando primero la tarjeta y guardándola en su bolsillo, retiro el moño junto al papel descubriendo un álbum, la portada y pasta gruesa, de color mostaza y en el centro el símbolo del raimon, comenzó a hojearlo, las hojas eran decoradas con marcos coloridos "—tipico de Hikaru—" pensó Tsurugi, las fotografías estaban junto con pequeños relatos de lo que paso.

—Que te parece? Te gusto?— pregunto Hikaru el cual sabrá Dios cuando se puso a lado de Tsurugi observando el álbum.

—Es...— busco las palabras correctas —muchas gracias—.

Sabia que no podía esperar mucho de Tsurugi, pero con que le agradeciera era mas que suficiente.

—Me alegra que te halla gustado— dijo sonriente para luego ver a Aoi, Kariya y Shinsuke que aun seguían sorprendidos por aquello —y ustedes que le regalaron?—.

En serio que agradecieron que la campana sonara en ese momento, entrenado Tenma como alma que lleva el diablo, minutos después llego el maestro.

—El despertador de nuevo?— susurro Kariya al oído de Tenma.

—Tiene algo en contra mía— se defendió Tenma.

La campana del receso sonó y se escuchó el alivio de varios alumnos a su alrededor, un buen descanso siempre les era bienvenido, se levanto de su lugar y salio del salón, camino por los pasillos del instituto, esquivando a los maestros y alumnos que se atravesaban en su paso, y al bajar las escaleras.

—Hakuryuu— escucho una voz llamarle.

Se giro para ver quien le hablaba pero no vio, bueno, si pasaba gente, pero nadie le llamaba, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino cuando de nuevo escucho la voz, girándose de nuevo, pero igual no era nadie, cuando la mano de alguien toco su hombro causando que se sobre saltara y viera el dueño de la mano.

—Kurosaki— dijo Hakuryuu molesto retirando la mano de su ahora compañero de equipo.

Sonrió victorioso —donde pasante la noche?—.

Quedo estático ante la pregunta, pero luego continuó su camino, siendo seguido por Kurosaki.

—Donde pasante la noche— insistió Makoto.

—Con Rensuke— mintió, escuchando la leve risa de Makoto y verlo —que?—

—Crees que no se cuando mientes?— dijo Kurosaki cruzado de brazos esperando la verdaderarespuestas de Hakuryu.

—Shindou te estoy hablando!—

—Que quieres Munemasa—

—Munemasa? Por que me dices así Shindou?—

—Porterito de cuarta—

—Ibuki, Ibuki...Ibuki!—

Despertó sobresaltado de su asiento con sudor en su rostro y parte de su cuerpo, frente de el estaba Minamisawa con una sonrisa burlona, y Hyoudou con una mirada de desaprobación, respiro profundo.

—Pesadillas con Shindou?— dijo Minamisawa.

—Ja, por favor— fingió Ibuki una risa.

—Munemasa, crees que te vamos a creer tu mentira, te escuchamos decir el nombre de Shindou— dijo Hyoudou cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno si, lo soñe— hablo Ibuki levantándose de su asiento y tomar su mochila.

—Te enamoraste de el— dijo sin trabas Minamisawa.

—Perdón?— lo vio interrogante Munemasa.

—No lo niegues— caminando a su lado junto a Hyoudou —Además no eres el único, ya tienes a alguien que te lleva ventaja.

—Ventaja? De que hablas, a Shindou no le gusta nadie— regaño Ibuki.

—Eso crees?— dicho esto, ambos jugadores de gassan kunimitsu se dirigieron a la cancha de soccer dejando a un dudo Ibuki.

"—El cumpleaños de Tsurugi—" recordó el portero y salio corriendo con rumbo donde Tetsukado y los del earth eleven lo esperarían saliendo de clases para comprarle un regalo a Tsurugi.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Los mejores del universo...ahora los mejores del FFI v2"**

Desde que llegaron al centro comercial, no tenían ni idea de de que comprarle de regalo a Tsurugi, ya que este no mencionaba mucho sobre sus gustos o algo por el estilo, caminaron por todo el centro comercial para poder darse una idea de que regalarle.

Sakura fue la única que entraba a las tiendas, y no por comprarle algo a Tsurugi, sino para ella misma, llevando con ella a Konoha quien no tenia tiempo de rehusarse a causa de que Sakura la tomaba desprevenida y sin avisar.

Bostezo de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces en el día había bostezado, mientras estiraba los brazos a ambas direcciones, culpando a Minaho por no haberlo dejado dormir bien, Matatagi aprovecho para poder molestarlo y comenzó a molestarlo con palabras de doble sentido las cuales Sakura no entendía y le pedía a Zanakurou que le explicara.

No sabia si decirle o no, por lo que se se escudaba al ver algo que posiblemente distrajera a Sakura, que en realidad le servía de mucho, lo único malo fue que Konoha era la que mas tenia que aguantarla.

En un momento en el que pudo escapar de Sakura, Konoha y Kusaka preguntaron a Ibuki y Tetsukado como estaba Tsurugi, ya que desde que paso de la selección, el no se presentaba con ellos como Shindou y Tenma.

—Ya esta mejor...creó— dijo Tetsukado no muy seguro.

—Crees?— preguntó Zanakurou alzando una ceja.

—Que no supieron— hablo Matatagi después de hacer enojar a Manabe el cual era medo tranquilizado por Minaho, que mas bien lo ponía peor —empujo a su hermano inválido—.

—No lo esta del todo— defendió Ibuki.

—Aun así— dijo Ichikawa, cargando unas bolsas que Sakura le pidió de favor que le cuidara —no estuvo bien que hiciera eso, yo también me entere y vi el vídeo —.

—El no tuvo la culpa!— grito molesto Ibuki llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban —seguro algo le hizo su hermano— se cruzo de brazos y camino dejando a los otros desconcertados.

—Nos queda una hora con treinta y cinco minutos para ir al entrenamiento— aviso Manabe.

—Y si le compramos algo que represente lo que significa para nosotros?— sugirió Konoha.

—No es mala idea— dijo Minaho con la mano en la barbilla —eso podría reflejar y dar a entender que cuenta con nosotros— aclaro su punto de vista sobre lo dicho por Konoha.

—A mi parecer, Tsurugi no es de los que les guste ese tipo de regalos tan...detallistas— comento Manabe acomodándose las gafas —lo apropiado seria regalarle algo que le sirva—.

—Si claro, que sugieres, una calculadora— bromeo Matatagi.

—Y por que no una mezcla de ambas— dijo Kusaka.

Caminaba por las calles con rumbo a su casa para ir por sus cosas para el entrenamiento cuando escucho sonar su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio el numero en el pantalla, Shindou.

A punto de guardar el celular estaba cuando alguien se lo arrebato.

—Hey!— exclamó molesto para ver a Kariya —que no se te ...— no termino de decir cuando Kariya recibió la llamada.

—Hola Shindou...Kirino? Esta ocupado, si, yo le digo, aja— termino la llamada y reviso mas en el celular —vaya, tienes varias llamadas perdidas de Shindou—.

—Deja de husmear!— regaño Kirino tratando de quitarle el celular a Kariya, pero este no se lo permitía.

—El molestaste con el?— pregunto sin trabas.

—No te incumbe— y le quito el aparato.

—Entonces si se pelearon? Por que?— insistía Kariya siguiendo a un molesto Kirino.

Vio la cara de enojo y tristeza de Kirino y mejor decido callar, no por que no quisiera molestarlo, al contrario, lo había buscado todo el día para hacerlo, pero Kirino al salir de su aula parecía que desaparecía, ni el mismo Shindou sabia donde estaba.

Caminaron el silencio hasta la casa de Ranmaru y sin mas entro junto a el, halla o no estado invitado, Masaki era de los que a donde el quería ir, iba, lo que quería, tenia.

—Tsurugi— grito Tenma persiguiendo al mencionado por todas partes que iba —por favor, quiero hablar contigo—.

Tsurugi ni se inmutaba a verlo, seguía su camino como si nada, tras de el, Tenma insistía en querer hablar con el, llamándole cada vez mas y mas, hasta que no soporto mas y se giro a verlo.

—Que quieres Matsukaze— dijo con su actitud molesta y seria.

—Ya no me decías así...— susurro Tenma triste pero lo encaro —que tienes? Que te pasa?— el tono de su voz preocupada y triste se notaba también en sus ojos —nos preocupas, te queremos ayudar—.

—Dejenme en paz, es lo que quiero— exigió dándole la espalda y caminar.

—Espera!— corrió y lo tomo de la muñeca.

Error, al sentir el jalón, Tsurugi le retiro la mano y lo empujo —jamas vuelvas a tocarme— dicho esto, se fue de ahí.

—Tsurugi...— susurro levantándose del suelo algo a dolorido.

—Tenma!— dijeron Aoi y Shinsuke a la par llegando a ayudarlo.

Jugaba dominadas con el balón hasta que otro balón le interrumpió su practica, molesto dirigió su vista al causante de su distracción, topándose con la persona que menos pensaría que seria.

—Entrenador Goenji— dijo cambiando su actitud.

Tras de Goenji estaba Kurosaki y Rensuke, los dos últimos con una sonrisa maliciosa, por dentro quería quitarles esa sonrisita, pero tendría que esperar hasta que Goenji se fuera.

—Hakuryuu, donde pasante la noche?— pregunto directamente Goenji.

Sabia que con Goenji no se jugaba y se hablaba sin rodeos, desvío la mirada, ya que la de el era una mirada penetrante cuando se lo proponía, ya no podía mentir, no a el, quien lo acogió y ayudo después de que salio de la isla.

—Estuve con...— sabia que después de esto, tendría que soportar un regaño grande —el hermano de Tsurugi, Yuuichi— dijo al fin.

—Mirame cuando te estoy hablando— ordeno Goenji, Hakuryuu hizo lo que le dijo y lo vio a los ojos —estuviste con Rensuke o con Yuuichi— interrogó de nuevo.

—Con Yuuichi— contesto serio.

—Que sea la primera y ultima vez que te sales sin avisar, Hakuryuu— dicho esto, se retiró del lugar quedando solo ellos tres.

—Con Yuuichi, eh?— dijo Rensuke burlón.

—Calla—.

Y después de pasar una hora en el centro comercial, por fin salieron de aquel lugar que al parecer solo Sakura es quien aprovecho mas la salida para comprar.

Cada uno con un regalo, partieron a la casa del cumplañero donde lo esperarían para felicitarlo y entregarle el regalo, no esperaron mucho, ya que Tsurugi también iba llegando a su hogar.

—Tsurugi— saludo animada Sakura agitando la mano.

—Sakura no creo que— no termino de hablar Manabe cuando la mencionada corrió a saludar a Tsurugi.

—Muy feliz cumpleaños Tsurugi— dijo sonriente Sakura extendiendo el regalo que le había comprado, oculto en una colorida bolsa de regalo.

—Sabemos que pasas por una mala situación— dijo Kusaka llegando a lado de Sakura junto con Konoha.

—Pero no estas solo— hablo Tetsukado acercándose.

—No molesten— dijo Tsurugi sin mostrar siquiera atención a las palabras de animo de sus ex compañeros, y camino entre ellos para llegar a la puerta de su casa.

—Tsurugi no tenemos la culpa de lo que te pasa— estallo Ibuki.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no nos incumbe— dijo Matatagi con las manos tras la nuca —es normal que este así—.

Observando desde la ventana de la sala estaba Yuuichi, antes de escuchar las llamada hacia su hermano, se encontraba leyendo un libro sentado en el sillón.

Pero no había nada que le hiciera olvidar lo que tenia y sentía por dentro, no quería estar así con el, pero las acciones valen mas que las palabras, Kyousuke ya no lo quería cerca de el y, aun que le doliera, tenia que aceptarlo.

Regreso la vista a la lectura cuando escucho un pleito proveniente de afuera donde se encontraba su hermano y amigos, pero, no se entrometería mas en sus asuntos.

Afuera, Tsurugi e Ibuki iniciaron una discusión en la que no dejaron que nadie interviniera, en un arranque, de no ser por Ichikawa y Kusaka, ambos se hubieran agarrado a golpes, Manabe con Kusaka trataba de calmar a Ibuki mientras que Ichikawa y Minaho a Tsurugi.

Hayato solo veía divertido la situación mientras Sakura estaba en shock a lo Tetsukado y Konoha la calmaban.

Konoha vio como sus dos amigos trataban de soltarse e irse a golpear, la molestia y enojo en el rostro de ambos le atemorizó, pero un recuerdo fugaz surco su mente y respirando hondo y camino donde sus amigos.

—No discutan mas!— grito Konoha callando a todos ahí, miro a Ibuki y fue con el —un equipo esta unido, y resuelven los problemas juntos y no uno solo— Ibuki le sostuvo la mirada y al ver en sus ojos lo que Konoha quería decir y bajo la mirada triste, fue con Tsurugi e igual busco sus ojos con la mirada —no estas solo Tsurugi, como amigos estamos para ayudarte—.

Ibuki se tranquilizo y fue soltado por Ichikawa quien lo retenía de la cintura, y llegando a lado de Konoha quien esperaba alguna respuesta de Tsurugi, pero nada.

—Lo siento— se disculpo Ibuki dirigiéndose a todos, especialmente a Konoha y Tsurugi.

—Tks— se escucho por parte de Tsurugi que después se relajo y Kusaka quien lo detenía de los hombros lo soltó —como quieran— dijo sin verlos, pero luego relajo su rostro serio y duro por una de tristeza —gracias— susurro muy bajo pero que escucharon sus compañeros.

—Abrazo de amistad!— grito Sakura y junto con Tetsukado y los que se le unieron como Manabe, Minaho, Konoha y Kusaka, no pudo negarse o huir cuando ya lo estaban abrazando.

Matatagi se puso a lado de Ibuki y Zanakurou quienes con una gota en la nuca reían ante lo que estaban viendo.

—El entrenamiento esta por comenzar— dijo Hayato interrumpiendo el momento de alegría.

Mientras le daban espacio a Tsurugi para respirar, lo observaban esperando la reacción de este, pero solo río leve casi nada y los vio —el entrenador Endou no es un entrenador común— dijo.

Ichikawa sonrió entendiendo lo que dijo, puesto que ya había pasado por ahí, sabia a la perfección como era Endou.

Le dieron las felicitaciones y entregaron sus regalos para luego retirarse y dejar solo a Kusaka, Konoha, Sakura, Ichikawa y Tsurugi.

—Bien, entonces tenemos mas rato para nosotros, y me tome a la tares de invitar a alguien más— hablo Sakura.

—Alguien más— dijeron a coro.

Sakura asintió y saco su celular del bolso de mano comenzando una, y otra y otra llamada, —que no dijo solo una?— se preguntaron todos mentalmente.

Kishibe y Yukimura charlaban mientras esperaban junto a Akio a que llegaran los demás, aun faltaba tiempo, pero prefirieron llegar antes.

—Entrenador Fudou— llamaron los dos jugadores ganándose la atención del mayor —cree que esto sea lo justo?— pregunto Kishibe, entendiendo rápido Fudou lo que quería decir.

—No todo en la vida se planea— fue su respuesta cuando se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la entrada principal —llegaron—.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llego Endou saludando a los tres que ahí se encontraban, tras de el lo seguían Tenma, Shindou, Shinsuke, Aoi quien fue escogida como mánager y Taiyou.

—Apresura el paso Kariya, que no quiero llegar tarde— dijo Kirino quien jalo de la muñeca a Kariya el cual en vez de seguirle lo retrasaba.

—Cual es la prisa? Si bien, tu eres el que ni quería venir— dijo Kariya con burla.

Era cierto, en realidad lo que menos quería era asistir al entrenamiento, pero, no quería parecer cobarde ante nadie, demostraría que hay un motivo por el cual lo escogieron, aun que aun esas palabras lo torturen, seria el quien haría que los demás se tragaran sus palabras de que el no era un inútil.

En el camino se toparon con Minaho, Manabe, Tetsukado e Ibuki quienes al igual que ellos iban a las prisas, con algo de molestia saludo a Ibuki quien ni siquiera noto la actitud de Kirino, los seis corrieron para llegar al entrenamiento.

Antes de que ellos llegaran, Hakuryuu y Makoto habían llegado con Goenji, quien tenia algo importante que decirle al equipo.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Los mejores del universo...ahora los mejores del FFI v2"**

"—Este torneo no es lo que parece, pero eso ya se los

dijeron verdad— dijo Goenji dirigiéndose a los del raimon y

earth eleven y luego ver a los de la resistencia y a Taiyou.

—No era justo que no lo supieran— hablo Kishibe dando

un paso al frente.

—Pero no era asunto suyo decirlo— regaño Fudou con una

mirada molesta.

—Que importa ya— dijo serio Endou cruzado de brazos,

para luego sonreír y ver a todos mientras se acerco un

poco a Kishibe —entre compañeros de equipo no debe

haber secretos— viendo a Kishibe el cual asintió y se

escucho un "Tks" de Fudou.

—Aclarando el asunto— interrumpió Goenji —tenemos una

nueva amenaza, de la cual no se interesa en dominar el

mundo o el universo—.

—Eso que tiene que ver con el soccer?— pregunto

Tetsukado.

—Mucho— dijo Fudou de manera que un escalofrío recorrió

la espalda de mas de uno, sin saber unos si fue por como

lo dijo seria y fríamente o por la razón de que ese "mucho"

mas "soccer" y "amenaza" no da un resultado agradable.

—Contamos con souls, y esas cosas keshin y los hissatsu,

que no es suficiente?— hablo Matatagi con las manos tras

la nuca y un poco alejado del grupo.

—Las reglas cambiaron como otras cosas, los souls no

son permitidos, así como los keshin ni tampoco los

hissatsu— dijo Goenji a lo que muchos se sorprendieron.

—Por que Tsurugi no fue elegido— pidió saber Ibuki

conteniendo su enojo y empuñando viendo a los tres

entrenadores."

Suspiro al recordar la charla que habían tenido con los

entrenadores antes del entrenamiento, miro su despertador

el cual marcaba las 7:45 de la mañana de un sábado, otra

vez le había hecho lo de cada mañana, no despertarlo.

Pero no era del todo preocupante, ya que las practicas

empezaban a las 9:00 de la mañana, pero procuraba dar

unas vueltas a la riviera antes de comenzar los

entrenamientos.

El día fresco e iluminado se veía desde su ventana al abrir

de par en par las cortinas que impedían el paso a los

rayos del sol de aquella mañana.

Despertó con un dolor insoportable de todo su cuerpo, y

no seria el único que amanecería así, como pudo se

levanto y se ducho con agua tibia para relajar los

músculos, al terminar tomo sus cosas y bajo para tomar el

desayuno.

—Buen día Ranmaru— saludo su madre quien de estatura

mayor que su hijo y cabello recogido.

Si bien Kirino saco un gran parecido a su madre, tomo

asiento quejándose un poco por el dolor de huesos y

saludo —buen día madre—.

Desayunaron como siempre en calma y silencio, al terminar

recogieron la mesa y salieron ambos de casa,

despidiéndose y yendo cada uno a sus respectivas

actividades.

Le dolían las piernas al caminar, nunca imagino que en

verdad los entrenamientos se volverían tan rígido, pero se

juro a si mismo soportar todo lo que le pusieran con tal de

no verse caer ante aquellos que pensaban que no duraría.

—Veo que no te cayo bien el entrenamiento— dijo burlón

una voz tras de el.

—Buen día Kariya— saludo molesto Kirino.

—No eres el único — dijo poniéndose a su lado —aun me

duele el codazo que me dieron— se quejo Kariya —nunca

imagine que el entrenamiento fuera a ser así—.

—Y que mas te duele?— pregunto curioso Kirino.

—Solo el codazo, por que? Vas a decir que no quieres estar

en el equipo— su sonrisa malvada causaron una gran ira

en Kirino.

—Claro que no!— grito molesto recordando el primer día de

entrenamiento de ayer.

"El entrenamiento no fue lo que ninguno espero, Goenji

después de la charla se retiro dejando a los dos

entrenadores, Endou y Fudou donde los llevaron a fuera

del estadio al otro en el aire libre, pero no que ahí donde

entrenarían, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al club de...

"—Club de natación?—" repetían todos mentalmente.

—Que hacemos aquí entrenador?— pregunto Shindou.

—No es lógico— hablo Fudou cruzado de brazos —aquí

entrenaran—.

—Que!?— exclamo la mayoría."

Bostezo y presiono el botón del control remoto para

adelantar el vídeo, sentado en el gran sillón del salón de

reuniones del raimon, en la mesa de centro se encontraba

una pila de casets los cuales ya había visto, o de reojo

más bien, todos de partidos antiguos del raimon cuando

Shindou era capitán, no pensó en que el antes era capitán,

no dudaba de ello si se lo dijeran o hubieran dicho,

Shindou tenia el porte y actitud de capitán.

Adelanto la cinta deteniéndose en una enfrentamiento

entre Shindou y Tsurugi, Shindou sostenía a Tenma el cual

se encontraba de rodillas frente a el, ambos con lágrimas,

hasta que Shindou se levanto y encaro a Tsurugi.

"—Y esto?—" se preguntó Ibuki acomodándose en la orilla

del sillón observando con atención.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par al ver el keshin de Shindou,

atraso el vídeo, ya que se había quedado un poco dormido

en el inicio de este, deteniéndose donde Tsurugi...

—Kensei lancelot!— dicho esto el keshin de Tsurugi

apareció.

Adelanto el vídeo a otro partido donde Shindou invoca a

su avatar.

—Sousha maestro!—

—Majin pegasus arc!—

—Taiyou shin apolo!—

—Gosei-shin Taitaniasu!—

—Gousetsu no Saia!—

—Seijuu Shining Dragon!—

Todos y cada uno de los keshin le sorprendía mas y mas,

la fuerza y energía de todos y cada uno de ellos, los

dueños de ellos emanaban gran cantidad de este poder, un

poder inexplicable, diferente al de un soul tal vez.

Sabia que ellos tres tenían una fuerza impresionante, pero

no imagino que era tal alta, a caso su poder no tenia

limites? Hissatsu, Keshin y soul...

La puerta se abrió con un leve ruido que lo sobre salto y

se giro rápido a ver quien era.

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles rumbo al raimon,

ninguno decía palabra alguna, algo que se le hizo raro a

Tetsukado quien iba en medio de ambos, siempre se

encontraban discutiendo por algo, cualquier cosa.

Pero ahora parecía que ambos se pusieron deacuerdo para

no hablar, los vio de reojo a ambos, Manabe se

reacomodaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz, mientras

que Minaho tenia su barbilla recarga a en su mano.

Sin duda, no sabia si estar alegre o preocupado, suspiro

pesado y continuaron sin hablar en todo el camino, por

que fuera para bien o mal, debía aprovechar esos

momentos de paz tan escasos que la vida le regalaba

desde que conoció a esos dos, y ni hablar de Sakura.

"—Hola Tsurugi, perdón por lo de ayer...Hola Tsurugi!

Como estas?...Tsurugi...—" Tenma pensaba en varias

formas para iniciar una platica con Tsurugi, pero ninguna

parecía ser del todo aceptable.

Llego al pie de la casa de los Tsurugi, avanzo lento a la

entrada cuando vio que se abrió la puerta de la casa, de

adentro salio Hakuryuu seguido de Yuuichi, ambos

hablando muy animosamente hasta que Hakuryuu lo vio lo

cual lo puso nervioso y sonrojado.

—Buen día Tenma— saludo Yuuichi al verlo y sonreírle a lo

que Hakuryuu solo dio un leve y casi inaudible —hola—.

—Buen día Yuuichi, Hakuryuu— correspondió al saludo de

ambos —me preguntaba si tal vez podría...ver a Tsurugi—

dijo bajando el volumen de su voz.

Aquello lo puso serio, respiro hondo y sonrió —claro, pasa

—.

Recostado boca arriba en su cama lanzaba hacia arriba

una pequeña pelota negra, lanzándola una y otra vez

atrapándola con una sola mano.

No tenia nada que hacer en ese momento, solo tal vez

practicar soccer...

Dejo de lanzar la pelota dejándola aun lado y llevar sus

manos tras la nuca, comenzando a recordar por todo lo

que habían pasado, mas bien por todo lo que han pasado,

desde que Tenma lo reto en la cancha del raimon, sintió

una sensación dentro de el que jamas había había sentido.

Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, aquella sensación se volvió

un sentimiento único e inigualable, que era?

Un leve golpeteo en su puerta lo saco de sus

pensamientos y se incorporo sentándose en la cama.

—Tsurugi, soy yo Tenma— escucho la voz de Tenma algo

nerviosa, era de esperarse, después de hacerle lo que le

había hecho.

—Que quieres Matsukaze?— pregunto con seriedad

Tsurugi.

La puerta se abrió un poco, la cara de Tenma se veía

mientras su cuerpo estaba en el pasillo, Tsurugi rodó los

ojos y con la mano indico que entrara, haciendo caso

Tenma entro y cerro tras de si la puerta.

—Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero— hablaba mientras

jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso, evitando la mirada de

Tsurugi quien solo arqueaba una ceja —no te culpo por lo

que hiciste, no debí hacer lo que te hice, obligarte a

hablar— su voz se escucho triste.

El viento entro por la ventana moviendo las oscuras

cortinas, la habitación de un color purpura oscuro con

unos pocos muebles que hacían juego con la habitación.

—Tal vez no merezca ser tu amigo, ni siquiera merezco ser

tu compañero— empuño Tenma con fuerza con la mirada

baja mientras sus palabras eran cada vez serias y tristes —

debí darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, que en

realidad no estabas con nosotros como creímos, pero no

lo hice, en mi cabeza solo estaba el pensamiento de ganar,

de salvar el universo, un pensamiento egoísta,

pero...quiero que sepas que...— alzo la mirada y callo al

ver los ojos de Tsurugi cerca de el.

—Acomoda eso en su lugar cuando termines— dijo serio

Kirino quien junto a Kariya entraban al lugar.

—Buen día Ibuki— Kariya saludo mientras iba donde el

sentándose en el sillón —viendo a Shindou cuando era

capitán— dijo Kariya como si nada.

—Parece haber sido un buen capitán— hablo Ibuki cuando

escucharon un pequeño ruido en donde Kirino.

Kirino estaba leyendo un folleto cuando escucho lo que

Ibuki dijo y una ráfaga de enojo lo envolvió por lo cual

rompió aquel papel, sintiendo las miradas de ambos, se

giro y miro a Ibuki con molestia.

—Claro que fue y es buen capitán— regaño Kirino.

—Que esta pasando?— dijo Shindou entrando al lugar junto

con Kishibe, ambos vivían por la misma zona por lo que se

vinieron juntos.

—No es nada Shindou, buen día— dijo Kirino cambiando

totalmente su estado.

—Buen día— saludaron ambos —me pareció que alguien

estaba molesto— dijo Kishibe.

—Tal vez escuchaste mal— respondió Kirino.

Kariya lo observaba atentamente, sabía que algo le estaba

pasando a Kirino, pero prefirió no decir nada y ver con

Ibuki los vídeos esperando a que llegaran los demás.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos, inclusive Yuuichi

quien llego con Hakuryuu, el cual parecía tener fiebre por

el tono rojo en sus mejillas.

Y lo que también se le hizo raro a Tetsukado Ibuki lo noto

igual, Manabe y Minaho no hablaban.

—Que les pasa a estos dos?— pregunto Ibuki en susurro a

Tetsukado.

—Ni idea— respondió Shin viendo ambos al par quien solo

llegaron y cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto en el club.

—Buen día chicos— saludo alegre Aoi llegando con

Shinsuke —Tenma no ha llegado?— pregunto Shinsuke.

—Dijo que pidió permiso al entrenador de llegar tarde hoy—

respondió Taiyou quien charlaba con Yukimura y Kurosaki.

—Segundo día y ya falta— hablo desde una esquina

Matatagi.

—Sus motivos tendrá, Tenma no falta por que si— aclaro

Shindou.

—Esta con mi hermano— respondió Yuuichi.

—Veo que han llegado — dijo Endou con una gran sonrisa

—bien, siganme— indicando con su mano a fuera a lo que

todos los siguieron.

—Tsurugi— susurro Tenma al tenerlo tan cerca, sintió

como sus mejillas se calentaban y su respiración se

agitaba.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, sintió una atracción y un

rechazo a la vez, como dos imanes, sentía el odio en su

corazón pero también un amor a una sola cosa, el soccer.

Como el, su amor al soccer era totalmente única, no había

ni habrá nadie que iguale los sentimientos hacia el soccer

que Tenma, escuchaba a todos decir eso, pero el sabia que

si había otra persona, alguien que por ese mismo amor que

no podía tener lo hacia odiar.

Con el paso del tiempo, ambos descubrieron una especie

de sincronización, una gran cantidad de emociones y

sentimientos que mientras uno los derrochaba a diestra y

siniestra, el otro los resguarda por miedo.

Pero con Tenma era distinto, podía ser el mismo, hablar

sin miedo, con confianza, al igual que con su hermano,

entonces...cuando se perdió esa confianza?

—Espero que ahora si hayan traído sus trajes de baño— se

burlo Fudou quien los esperaba en el club de natación.

—Todos a cambiarse— ordeno Endou a los que todos

acataron la orden y fueron a cambiarse.

—Entrenador Fudou, entrenador Endou— hablo Yuuichi

llamando la atención de ambos —quisiera pedirles que me

dejaran ser un ayudante en el equipo si no es molestia—.

—Tu eres el hermano de Tsurugi verdad— dijo Endou

sonriente —claro— respondió a la petición de Yuuichi.

No tardaron mucho en cambiarse las ropas y salir con su

uniforme, aun no tenían los uniformes representativos por

lo cual cada uno usaba el uniforme de su instituto.

—Practicaran lo mismo de ayer— dijo Fudou a lo que todos

iniciaron no sin antes un leve calentamiento el cual era

correr por la alberca.

Aquella era igual o de mayor longitud que la cancha de

soccer, el peso del agua así un poco mas difícil el correr,

al terminar con las cinco vueltas comenzaron sus

ejercicios, saltar lo mas que pudieran tocando con las

palmas de su mano el piso de la alberca la cual era de

unos tres metros y saltar.

—Tsurugi, yo quiero llegar a ser tu amigo— soltó de golpe

Tenma —quiero ayudarte, saber lo que tienes — en eso fue

interrumpido por Tsurugi.

—No tienes entrenamiento al cual ir?— dijo Tsurugi

sentado en su cama, como si nunca se hubiera movido de

ahí.

—Que tu...no...este...— tartamudeo nervioso, que a caso

Tsurugi no estaba frente de el? Tan rápido era que no noto

eso? —no estabas enfrente de mi?—

—No me he movido de aquí — contesto con un poco de

sorpresa alzando una ceja.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Los mejores del universo...ahora los mejores del FFI v2"**

Sus miras lo decían todo, no tenían que hablar para saber que es lo que tenia uno, era algo que ambos no sabían como explicar, como otras cosas, el por que de tantas cosas que buscaban respuestas.

"—Tsurugi, dejame ayudarte como lo he hecho siempre—"

"—Esto es algo que debo resolver solo Matsukaze—"

"—Se que lo harás, pero aun así quiero estar contigo, como antes—"

"—Esta vez no—" aparto la mirada y le dio la espalda.

Le disgustaba verlo así, tan frío y solitario como antes lo era, cuando aun obedecía las ordenes del sector quinto para que ayudasen a su hermano, de lo contrario, ese apoyo se le seria negado.

Cada día que lo miraba solo, podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza y sufrimiento guardados, por lo que se mostraba siempre duro y superior, para no dejar ver su lado débil, pero fue un día que vio su lado amable y feliz.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital ya que al estar entrenando tanto, al pisar mal cayo bruscamente al suelo raspandose las rodillas y un poco la barbilla, pero eso no fue lo que lo llevo ahí, sino que Aki le había dicho que iría al hospital a visitar a una amiga.

Unos curitas y una venda en la rodilla fue lo que Fuyuka la amiga de Aki le puso, además de unos cuantos regaños por parte de Aki, al estar a punto de irse pudo ver una figura conocida.

—Ahora vuelvo— dijo Tenma dejando a las dos charlando.

Camino sigilosamente siguiendo a aquella figura conocida para el, hasta que a quien seguía entro a una habitación, desde la esquina observo por unos momentos hasta que decidió avanzar.

—Tsurugi Yuuichi— leyó en voz baja el nombre del paciente que se encontraba en esa habitación.

Acercándose poco a poco llego a lado de la puerta entre abierta, acerco su oído lo mas que pudo a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar una animada charla antes de que cambiara.

—Mañana sera un partido difícil— el animo pareció desaparecer al decir aquella persona eso —Kyousuke, haz todo tu esfuerzo—.

Solo una vez había escuchado que alguien mas le hablara por su nombre a Tsurugi.

—Si hermano— tal vez no podía verlo, pero al oírlo hablar así pudo sentir en sus palabras tristeza.

—Ganaran, tu estas ahí, es seguro que ganan— observo con cuidado por la puerta, la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la persona de nombre Yuuichi.

Por otro lado, Tsurugi estaba algo nervioso, simulando como podía.

—Pasa algo Kyousuke?— preocupado vio al menor quien parecía estar ido pero luego correspondió la mirada.

—No es nada hermano— dijo y sonrió , de no haberse cubierto la boca con sus manos un grito hubiera salido, ver sonreír a Tsurugi, era algo muy difícil de verse.

Sintió una alegría de verlo así, y no con su cara de estar molesto siempre, aquella sonrisa era como las de el, irradiando alegría y buena vibra, una sonrisa suya.

Sacudió del hombro a Tenma, quien no respondía ante las llamadas de Tsurugi que poco a poco subieron el volumen para luego resignarse y solo verlo algo preocupado.

Parpadeo varias veces y salio de aquel recuerdo y toparse de nuevo con aquellos ojos ámbar.

—Tenma— dijo de nuevo Tsurugi sacudiendo un poco el hombro de Tenma.

—Tsurugi— dijo y se lanzo a abrazarlo por impulso y desconcertando a Tsurugi quien no puedo percibir aquello.

Cayendo ambos en la cama, Tenma se aferro a el con fuerza con intensiones de no soltarlo mientras que Kyousuke intentaba zafarse sin lograr ningún éxito, suspiro.

—Me preocupa Lalaya— dijo al fin Tsurugi.

—Lo se...Katora me contó... —

—No me digan que es todo lo que tienen? No me hagan reír — dijo burlón Akio mientras observaba a los chicos nadar algo agotados en la piscina.

—Animo chicos que solo falta poco— grito con animo Endou.

"—Falta poco—" pensó Matatagi con una venita en la cabeza nadando al otro extremo.

—Que bueno que estés mejor Yuuichi— dijo alegre Taiyou quien tomaba una botella por parte del mayor y bebía.

—Lo mismo digo, has mejorado mucho— dijo Yuuichi sonriente.

—Me siento diferente— aclaro Amemiya —gracias— devolviendo el bote y regresar al agua.

Desde el otro extremo, Hakuryuu veía aquella escena con algo de molestia, cuando alguien llego a su lado.

—Celoso— dijo Kariya con una sonrisa burlona recibiendo una ola de agua de la cual trago un poco —oye!— ahora quien le sonreía burlón era Hakuryuu.

Nadaba junto a Kishibe con el cual comenzó una amistad ya que al parecer Kirino le comenzó a rehuir y acercarse cuando se le daba la gana, además también hizo amistad con Kurosaki.

Yukimura prefería nadar con Taiyou hasta que Kariya fue a hacerles platica, o eso creía ya que Hyouga no decía mucho y Taiyou le interrumpía.

Tetsukado e Ibuki miraban a Minaho y Manabe desde que llegaron, de manera rara, el par estaba sin decir palabra alguna.

—Que habrá pasado entre esos dos?— pregunto Ibuki a lo que Tetsukado se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, ayer estaban bien— dijo Tetsukado.

Kirino nadaba sin siquiera parar a descansar o charlar, aun que estuviera cansado y a dolorido por lo de ayer, eso no le impediría seguir.

Ambos se encontraban recostados, Tenma sobre el pecho de Tsurugi sin dejar de abrazarlo mientras que Kyousuke observaba el techo de su habitación como si fuera lo mas interesante, no entendía aun la reacción del menor, pero no le hacia el feo al abrazo.

"—Hola Tenma— saludo Katora con una sonrisa, siendo

correspondida por la de Tenma quien también sonrió al

verla —a pasado tiempo, como estas?— no tardo Tenma

en cambiar su rostro de felicidad por una de tristeza y

dolor —Tenma...—.

—Todos están bien...menos...— hablo con voz triste Tenma.

—Es Tsurugi cierto?— dijo Katora sorprendiendo al menor —dile que este tranquilo, Lalaya se encuentra bien— sonrío y camino donde Tenma para palmear suavemente el hombro de este dándole ánimos.

—Pero, no quiere escuchar a nadie, esta muy agresivo— levantó su rostro topándose con la mirada tranquila de ella y una sonrisa amable.

—La cura para un corazón triste, es sencilla— una interrogativa salio arriba de la cabeza de Tenma ante esas palabras."

Al despertar esa mañana sabia lo que tenia que hacer ese día, por lo que llamo a Taiyou y el entrenador Endou para avisar al primero y al segundo pedir permiso quien al saber el por que no pregunto mas y le permitió faltar.

Escuchaba y sentía el latir del corazón de Tsurugi, poco a poco reacciono ante lo que había y estaba haciendo cuando un gran sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y sus ojos se abrieron a la par.

"—Estoy abrazando a Tsurugi!—" grito en su interior Tenma y disimuladamente vio a Tsurugi quien solo veía el techo.

—Todo esta bien...Katora esta con Lalaya, no tienes de que preocuparte—.

—Es algo mas que eso Tenma—.

—Puedes decírmelo, no le diré a nadie—.

—Prometí cuidarla, a su padre—.

Transcurrió la tarde tranquila hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a ser escasos, ambos habían charlado hasta que el celular de Tenma sonó y como aun no sabia usarlo pidió ayuda a Tsurugi quien rodó y lo ayudo a contestar.

Salieron del agua y fueron a darse una ducha para luego cada uno tomar su camino e irse.

Antes de pisar un pie para irse ambos fueron jalados del brazo y arrastrados a un extremo de la estancia principal del club de natación.

—Nos explican que diablos les pasa— exigió saber Ibuki quien sujetaba del brazo a Minaho.

—No tenemos por que dar explicaciones ni que ustedes nos tomen así — regaño Manabe señalando el agarre de Tetsukado.

—Como supuse no tardarían en notarlo— hablo con su típica calma Minaho.

—Calla Kazuto— dijo molesto Manabe.

—Sera por el beso que se dieron ayer— dijo una voz burlona que pasaba por ahí.

—Beso?— preguntó Tetsukado confundido.

"—No te pongas nervioso de hablar de este tema Manabe— dijo Minaho caminando a su lado.

—No me pone nervioso! Es solo que no me gusta— acomodo sus gafas.

—No eres bueno mintiendo Manabe— dijo con un poco de risa Kazuto —somos amigos no?—.

—Si, pero eso que tiene que ver con esto— pidió saber Manabe.

—Que no es malo que hablemos de esto, y no digas que no te gusta, si te pone nervioso solo dilo— dijo observando a su compañero.

—Que no me pone nervioso! — grito de nuevo.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la casa de Jin'Ichirou.

—Nos vemos mañana— se despidió con una ademán de mano cuando Minaho sujeto esa mano —pero que...— no termino de hablar cuando Minaho lo acerco a el y lo beso en los labios.

Por un momento forcejeo hasta que solo se fue dejando por aquel momento, la calidez y suavidad de aquellos labios, su sabor, no pudo resistirse a eso.

Al faltarles el aire se separaron poco a poco mirándose fijamente, Manabe estaba con un sonrojo adorable mientras que Minaho sonreía con mas felicidad.

—Hasta mañana— respondió Kazuto acariciando la mejilla del menor y guiarlo hasta la entrada principal de la casa y luego irse al entrar Manabe a su casa.

Desde atrás de un árbol observo aquel momento con lujo de detalle, río para si y se fue de ahí."

—De que estas hablando Matatagi— dijo Tetsukado.

—No soy quien para dar explicaciones de lo que paso ayer— se encogió de hombros y salio del lugar despidiéndose con un —hasta mañana— pasivo.

El silencio invadió el lugar además de muchas interrogantes.


	11. Chapter 11

**"Los mejores del universo...ahora los mejores del FFI v2"**

Los días pasaron, como es de esperarse, el tiempo es el que nunca se detiene ni espera a nadie ni nada, eso todos lo sabían de sobra.

Y el día de enfrentarse en la cancha contra "Kuángbào de xīnzàng" -corazón violento- de China estaba cerca, el equipo que les toco por enfrentar primero en la etapa de Asia.

Algunos como Tenma y Shinsuke estaban emocionados, Shindou aun pensaba en como poder enfrentarlos, no es que no puedan ganarles, habían enfrentado equipos mas fuertes, pero tampoco los subestimaria, como siempre, estaría atento a cualquier cosa.

"—sin hissatsu—" se repetía una y otra vez Shindou, entonces pensaba en maneras de jugar un partido sin hissatsu, y si que había, cuando de niño junto a Kirino practicaban.

—Ranmaru— susurro leve Shindou observando el techo de su habitación.

Ibuki y Tetsukado ya no hablaron del tema que Minaho y Manabe los tenia distanciados, al contrario, Tetsukado se la paso mas tiempo con Manabe e Ibuki con Minaho, algo extraño en un principio pero luego se fueron acoplando, el hecho de que convivieran como compañeros no era lo mismo a pasar a amigos, si lo eran, pero no como el par lo era.

En los entrenamientos era un poco tensa la situación, en sus miradas se notaba una especie de resentimiento entre ambos, sabían que ambos tenían la misma culpa, pero ninguno accedería a dar una disculpa al otro, su orgullo al parecer era mas grande que su amistad.

Ibuki y Tetsukado al tener momentos libres, charlaban sobre la situación subida de tono de sus compañeros, que, de no ver sido por Matatagi, que a la vez de ser culpable por haber hablado cuando no debía también los había sacado de su duda, que a decir verdad, no fue una buena idea después de todo.

—No pueden estar toda la vida así— le dijo Tetsukado a Manabe quien caminaba a su lado.

—Claro que si— contesto Manabe acomodando sus gafas.

—De verdad no reconsideras volver a tener una amistad con el?— pregunto Tetsukado dejando sin habla a Manabe quien solo camino con la mirada baja.

—Si me disculparía— dijo Minaho mientras jugaba un poco de baloncesto con Ibuki.

—Y entonces? Que esperas?— interrogo Ibuki quitándole el balón pero luego —oye—.

—Eres predecible— hablo arrebatándole el balón en un estratégico movimiento —te vas mas del lado derecho que izquierdo al atacar— mientras bota el balón con su mano derecha.

—Aprendes rápido— felicito Ibuki alzando el pulgar, para luego quitarle el balón a Kazuto que no lo sorprendió —entonces ve y dile—

Minaho negó y dijo —no lo haré al menos que el acepte sus sentimientos hacia mi como yo a el— era claro y seguro, el no negaba que quería a Manabe mas que como una amigo, lo amaba.

Kazuto fue muy sincero con Munemasa en cuanto lo que pasaba con Jin'Ichirou, le dijo todo, desde el principio hasta ese día, cuando Matatagi hablo sobre el beso que el le había dado.

Tenma visitaba a Tsurugi los días libres que no había entrenamiento, lo cual era poco ya que Akio insistía en que podían resistir mas, algo que Endou no dudaba pero igual dijo que debían descansar al menos dos veces por semana, y de no muy buena manera Akio acepto.

—Tsurugi, no crees que deberías...— no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

—Hablar con mi hermano?— término la pregunta viendo a Tenma quien asintió —no creo que me quiera escuchar— recibió el pase y lo retuvo bajo su pie derecho.

—Es tu hermano— moviéndose unos pasos para atrás para recibir el balón con el pecho —y te quiere mucho, claro que te va a escuchar— le animo —yo lo haría — sonrió contagiando a su amigo quien sonrió leve.

Ambos se encontraban en la cancha de la riviera pasándose el balón, aquel día libre, como prometió Tenma, estaba practicando con Tsurugi, quien lo esperaba al pie de la cancha.

"Al finalizar el entrenamiento de ese día, todos poco a poco se fueron yendo, Shindou veía a Kirino quien ya no sabia que pasaba con el, en un momento estaba con el y luego no quería ni verlo, lo que pasaba exactamente en ese instante.

—Listo?— preguntó Kishibe quien esperaba a Shindou para irse ambos.

—Oh...claro— respondió Takuto y ambos salieron del lugar.

Shindou estaba triste, por su amigo, lo veía tan...distante, diferente, ya no lo reconocía, por mas que intentaba hablar con el de lo que le estaba pasando, Kirino cambiaba el tema o se iba, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

E Ibuki se estaba con Minaho, no le molestaba, al contrario, pero el quería tener un momento a solas para charlar con el, pero en el entrenamiento no podían, y cuando cree que puede, algo o alguien interviene, eso si le molestaba en gran manera.

Tenma no era del todo alguien con quien podía charlar de esas cosas, y Tsurugi...como no lo pensó antes, aun que en el inicio no empezaron bien, poco a poco fueron forjando una amistad que fue mas que eso, como una hermandad entre los tres.

Eso haría, iría con Tsurugi a hablar con el."

Recordó Shindou, y levantándose de su cama, avanzo al closet para ponerse ropa apropiada para salir, por que obvio no saldría en pants y pantuflas a la calle.

"Un silencio quedo en el lugar, siendo solo Kariya y Kirino quienes quedaban aun en los vestidores, ambos los últimos en salir de la alberca, Kirino insistía en entrenar un poco mas hasta que en un ultimátum dijo que se iría a entrenar a la riviera solo, y por no ser un mal amigo Kariya se quedo con el.

—No te vez muy bien— dijo Kariya mientras se vestía y veía moretes en el cuerpo de Kirino.

—Esto no es nada— respondió molesto Kirino colocándose su camisa.

—Como digas— fue lo ultimo que dijo Kariya para luego tomar su mochila y salir de los vestidores.

A punto de irse estaba cuando al lugar ingreso Hayato, Kirino gruño molesto y tomo su mochila para irse siendo detenido por Matatagi quien puso una mano sobre el pecho de Kirino para impedir algún otro paso.

—Sueltame— ordeno Kirino dando un manazo a Hayato pero este no la retiro.

Kirino sabia que Hayato no era una persona en la cual podías confiar a la primera, además que desde que le dijo aquello en el momento que lo escogieron no le agrado ni un poco.

—Dejame ver— forcejeo Hayato para quitarle la camisa a Kirino pero este no se dejo —esta te quieto!—.

—Deja, no me toques!— insistió con fuerza Kirino.

Rápidamente Hayato tumbo y quedo arriba de Kirino y descubrió su pecho, sujetándolo de las muñecas, miro los moretones que tenia Kirino en toda esa parte, del cuello a la cintura, en el frente y espalda.

—Eres idiota o que!— regaño Matatagi quien se quito de encima de Kirino.

—No te metas donde no te incumbe Hayato!— dijo molesto Kirino empujándolo y a golpearlo cuando Matatagi lo tomo del cuello y topo con la pared.

—Si te amas y respetas tu vida, iras al medico— dijo Hayato viéndolo con enojo.

—No eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no, quitate— empujo pero este no se movía de su lugar.

Sonrió y le sujeto de nuevo las manos —crees que puedes contra mi? Estas equivocado, como dije, si te amas y respetas, harás lo que te digo— dicho esto, lo soltó y se fue."

Gruño y empuño con fuerza mientras corría por el balón para luego chutarlo y poder acertar en la miniportería que había hecho con dos piedras, una alejada de la otra por dos metros.

Pero no contó con que una piedra que estaba en su camino lo haría patear mal, tropezar y caer raspandose cada vez mas las rodillas, codos y manos.

Maldijo en bajo golpeando con su puño el pasto de aquel lugar, un sitio lejos de su hogar, instituto y de todos, se levanto con algo de dificultad pasando el dorde de su mano por su frente para limpiarse el sudor que resbalaba por su rostro, sin notar siquiera la presencia de una persona que lo observaba ya hacia unas horas.

—Rayos!— se regaño a si mismo, de nuevo cayo al suelo, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tropezó en esas horas.

El sol estaba a pocos minutos de ocultarse, una que otra estrella ya se podía ver en aquel cielo torneado de colores cálidos.

Y fallo de nuevo, el balón dio en el tallo de un árbol rebotando y golpearlo en el estomago obligándolo a caer al suelo en posición fetal abrazándose a si mismo.

—Kirino— escucho una voz preocupada que se acerco a paso rápido a el.

Se giro un poco y vio a Akane, quien le ayudo a levantarse y llevarlo a una banca cerca de ahí —que haces aquí?— pregunto Kirino.

—Vengo aquí hace 5 años a ...—callo, Kirino alzo una ceja esperando a que continuará, pero no lo hizo.

—A?— insistió Kirino pero Akane no dijo nada.

Mirando bien a Akane, noto que traía puesto unos tenis lilas, short a la rodilla morado y una blusa de igual color, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, parecía también algo cansada.

—Entrenas?— pregunto Kirino viendo curiosos a Akane quien empezaba a ponerse algo ruborizada —practicas soccer?— Yamana solo asintió a lo que pregunto Kirino sorprendiendo a este.

Nunca hubiera imaginado a Akane en otra cosa que no sea en fotografía, lo que mas le encantaba hacer, no la conocía del todo, pero cuando Shindou se había ido con Tenma y el earth eleven, el empezó una relación un poco mas frecuente con ella, ya que sin darse cuenta, ella iba en el mismo salón que ellos.

Empezando con un "buenos días" al inicio de los entrenamientos, luego con " como estas" y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a salir en grupo o ellos solos, no era de todos los días claro, pero si una vez al mes por lo menos.

Terminando ambos como "amigos conocidos", y aun así, no se terminaron o mas bien no se conocían del todo, lo que hacían o hablaban siempre era del club, de como estarían Tenma y los otros en el espacio o asuntos del instituto, pero cosas personales de ellos no hablaron nunca.

Lo que si sabían ambos pero poco mencionaban, era el afecto que le tenían a Shindou, algo en común que tenían.

—Es tarde— interrumpió el silencio que había —te acompañare a casa— se ofreció amable Kirino, pero al querer levantarse, un fuerte dolor le dio en todo el cuerpo obligándolo a sentarse.

—Kirino— preocupada se acerco rápido a Kirino para ayudarlo a llevarlo a casa.

La fresca brisa soplaba moviendo los cabellos de ambos jugadores que descansaban sentados en una banca.

—No te resulta familiar esto?— pregunto Tenma frotando su rostro con una toalla.

Tsurugi bebía un poco de agua de su botella, sabia perfecto a lo que Tenma se refería, a la vez que día tras día, antes del partido final para derrotar por una vez por todas al sector quinto, iban después de los entrenamientos ahí mismo a practicar el "tornado de fuego DD", arduamente se esforzaban para poder a completar la técnica pero aun así algo les faltaba, algo que solo, al esta en la cancha frente al enemigo encontrarían la ultima pieza para a completarlo.

Pero antes de ello, se la pasaban ahí entrenando.

—Tsurugi— este se giro y vio a Tenma —aun...aun sigues molesto por no estar en el equipo— temía preguntar, pero no se quería quedar con la duda.

Tomo un poco de aire y observo el cielo —cuando estuvimos por el universo, solo estuve con ustedes en el primer partido del torneo, después de eso...— bajo la mirada, suspiro y prosiguió —Tenma, debes saber, que no siempre estaré, ninguno de nosotros estará por siempre—.

Apretó fuerte los puños con la mirada en el suelo, Tenma noto su enojo, iba a hablar pero prefirió callar, no muy lejos de ahí, de de antemano sabiendo que el par estaría ahí, Shindou al irse aproximando poco a poco fue observando mejor a sus dos amigos, aun siendo un día de descanso, Tenma se prestaba a venir ahí con Tsurugi, típico de el, ayudar a otros aun que su vida dependiera de ello.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, se quedo un momento detenido, observando, sintiendo en viento soplar en su rostro moviendo sus ondulados cabellos, aquello le agrado, respiro hondo y bajo las escaleras hasta tocar el suelo y dirigirse al par.

—Veo que tu nunca descansas— saludo Shindou a pasos de ellos.

—Shindou— se alegro Tenma y saludo —que haces por aquí?—.

En verdad, no sabia que responder, solo sabia que quería hablar con Tsurugi sobre su problema, pero ni idea tenia de como empezar a decirle.

—Pasa algo— dijo Tenma observando a Shindou quien salio de sintonía —Shindou?—.

—Yo solo, venia a ...este...— como podía ser que para algo tan sencillo no podía responder? —quería hablar con Tsurugi—.

—Hablar con Tsurugi?— cuestionó Tenma ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Tsurugi alzo una ceja ante la mención de su nombre y fua a lado de Tenma, al ver el rostro de Shindou, pudo notar que algo no andaba bien.

—Tenma, ya es algo tarde, no deberías irte a casa— opinó Tsurugi.

—Oh! Se me a olvidado! Hoy tengo que ayudar a Aki— como rayo fue por sus cosas y agitando la mano al aire Tenma se despidió yéndose lo mas rápido por llegar a su hogar

Suspiro con alivio y vio a Tsurugi quien esperaba un buen motivo por el cual quisiera hablar con el, tomo aire para poder empezar a hablar cuando vio venir hacia el un balón, rápidamente lo detuvo con su pierna y lo mando bajo su pie derecho, miro a Tsurugi, sabiendo que el fue quien le lanzo el balón, y cuando iba a protestar de por que había hecho eso, capto el mensaje, sonoro un poco y elevando en balón lo chuto de lado para luego los dos ir tras de el.

No era de muchas palabras, eso lo sabia, pero lo mucho o poco que hablara eran palabras claras, directas pero siempre dichas con la verdad.

No fue mucho lo que estuvieron ya que después la madre de Shindou le hablo con preocupación preguntando donde estaba y por que aun no llegaba, la exageración de su madre fue tal que ambos cubrieron sus oídos por el tono de su voz.

Tsurugi lo acompaño a su hogar, charlando en el camino de la preocupación de Shindou por Kirino y el asunto del torneo, que de manera inconsciente, aun le afectaba a Kyousuke.

Ya le había dado vuelta al asunto una y otra vez, no tenia falla alguna, ni pista o un punto débil por el cual iniciar una investigación, suspiro de nuevo y releyó el mensaje que meses atrás le había llegado, y no solo a el, sino a los tres:

"No siempre obtendrás lo que quieres, no todo sera como se ve, mira con cuidado, cada paso que des, yo estaré dos adelante, cada movimiento que hagas lo sabré, lo que digas, hagas o dejes de hacer lo sabré, mi pieza en el tablero de ajedrez, un títere bajo mi control, esto apenas comienza, y te recomiendo te prepares, que desde ahora, conocerás lo que es dolor, sufrimiento e impotencia."

Las cartas no decían lo mismo, pero si causaban un enojo igual, sea quien sea esa persona, los conocía muy bien, como para escribir cosas que les afecten al tan solo leerlas.

Fruncio el papel en sus manos, sintiendo un poco de ira que le producía aquello, pensando en un principio que seria una broma, pero no, era verdad, una batalla nueva que afrontar, pero que esta vez, no solo el se vería en juego.

—Sigue despierto entrenador?— la voz tras de el le saco de su enojo y se giro para verlo.

Hakuryuu estaba en la entrada de la habitación, con su uniforme de entrenamiento, con el rostro mojado igual que sus manos estilaban de agua, su cabello también parecía mojado.

—No deberías estar dormido— alzo una ceja viendo a su jugador y protegido.

—No podía dormir— respondió encogiéndose de hombros, avanzo hasta llegar donde Goenji entraba sentado.

La sala de color crema, los muebles de madera de caoba, los sillones en el centro del lugar formando un circulo, con una mesa de centro también circular y entre los sillones también pequeñas mesas circulares.

Aquella era una de las dos salas que habían en aquella gran casa, al no tener familia algunos chicos, Goenji decidió comprar esa gran casa para tener a todos los jugadores tanto del equipo seidouzan como del equipo zero, unlimited shining y enchanted dark.

Los jóvenes convivían en armonía bajo las reglas que el mismo Goenji había hecho, no eran difíciles de llevar acabo, pero solo uno era quien no estaba del todo deacuerdo: Hakuryuu, pero igual no queriendo o a regañadientes las seguía.

Bostezo y guardo la carta en su bolsa del pantalón y levantándose poso su mano sobre el hombro de Hakuryuu —ya ve a dormir o te pondré ejercicos—.

—Esta bien, vamos a la cancha— los dos se miraron fijamente, Shuuya alzo una ceja y provocando un escalofrío a Hakuryuu este dio media vuelta y se retiro sin decir mas nada.

De verdad que aquel joven su etapa lo traía así, la adolecencia, y no solo a el, sino también a otros que les empezó la etapa por la cual todo adolecente pasa, incluso a el.


	12. Chapter 12

"**Los mejores del universo...ahora los mejores de FFI v2"**

El sol brillaba desde temprano con un poco mas de intensidad que los días anteriores, con o mas bien casi nada de viento, los pájaros revoloteaban por los aires entonando sus melodías, la gente iba y venia por las calles, el día soleado era perfecto para una salida a la playa y disfrutar del clima, la naturaleza y familia.

La gente andaba alegremente por las calles, mas una que otra pasaba por alguna dificultad, por un momento que deseaba fuera un sueño, del cual pronto despertaría y podría seguir como si nada, pero era la viva realidad frente sus ojos.

La carta entre sus manos era clara y directa, sin trabas o errores, de nuevo, la vida lo ponía a prueba una vez mas, releyó de nuevo la hoja, respiro hondo y guardo la carta en el bolso de su pantalón, observo la hora en el reloj pegado a la pared cinco horas faltaban para el comienzo del partido de China contra Japón, pero para el, solo le quedaban menos de dos horas.

—Kyousuke— escuchó a su madre quien entraba a la sala —te iras de nuevo, cierto—.

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso y se giro a verla, ella sostenía un papel en su mano, sus ojos retenían unas cristalinas lágrimas.

Era la primera vez que la veía así por lo que se sorprendió mas, de pronto sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban, y poco a poco comenzó a corresponder para al final aferrarse de ella.

—Mi niño— comenzó a acariciar los azules cabellos de su hijo mientras las lágrimas caían.

Con prisa corría a toda velocidad, esquivando a la gente que se le atravesaba "—en serio, mi despertador trae algo en contra mía—" pensó Tenma

Apresuro el paso y al doblar en una esquina, chocó contra alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo.

—Perdón, no fue mi intensión, perdón— se disculpo Tenma, quien se apresuró a levantase y ayudar al otro chico quien ya se había levantado.

—Si estoy bien, no te disculpes tanto Matsukaze— hablo algo molesto el joven quien se sacudía las ropas.

—Minamisawa?— pregunto Tenma.

El otro chasqueo molesto la lengua y lo miro, sus ojos parecían penetrar a Tenma con la mirada para luego respirar hondo y sonreír—a pasado tiempo, no?— dicho esto, paso sus dedos por su cabello y camino desapareciendo por la esquina por la cual Tenma venia.

—Si— respondió Tenma a nodadado por lo que acababa de pasar para luego recordar que era tarde —se hace tarde!— grito y retomo su camino.

En el campo de fútbol en Raimon, los que ahí estaban iniciaba con un calentamiento, esperando a los que faltaban antes de irse a donde seria el partido, trotando por la cancha y luego con estiramientos.

—Tenma, Ibuki y Kirino aun no han llegado?— pregunto Endou observando a todos en la cancha.

—Seguro no tardan en llegar— dijo Haruna, quien leía la información recabada del equipo al cual se enfrentarían, a lo que Akio rodó los ojos, una de las tantas cosas que le molestaba era eso mismo, que llegaran tarde.

—Parece que al capitán se le pegaron las sabanas— se burló Matatagi mientras flexionaba las rodillas de adelante a tras.

—El despertador— dijo Kariya quien paso trotando cerca de los que estiraban.

—Despertador?— preguntaron los exjugadores del earth eleven: Tetsukado, Manabe, hasta los de la resistencia: Hakuryuu, Kishibe, Yukimura y Kurosaki, y Taiyou.

—Si— dijo Shinsuke llegando junto a Minaho trotando, este ultimo sin entender sobre el asunto.

—Que tiene que ver un despertador?— pregunto Yukimura ayudando a Taiyou con su estiramiento.

—Salir del campo— ordeno Fudou serio desconcertando a la mayoría, primero que llegando fueran a entrenar a la cancha, y ahora que salieran de ella, en verdad que pocos eran los que entendían a Akio Fudou.

Sin otra opción y por ser ordenes de uno de los dos entrenadores y al no ver oposición por parte de Endou, obedecieron y salieron de la cancha.

—Despertador— dijo Minaho a Shinsuke quien luego entendió a lo que se refería Kazuto.

—Oh, si es que Tenma a tenido problemas con ello— respondió Nishizono sentándose en el pasto cerca de las bancas.

—Problemas con un despertador eh?— pregunto mas para el que para Shinsuke quien solo se le quedo viendo mientras Kazuto tomaba su pose de detective.

"—Que raro que aun no lleguen—" pensó preocupado y algo extrañado Shindou mientras da un gran suspiro.

Tanto Kirino como Ibuki nunca llegaban tarde a los entrenamientos, pero por que hoy tenían que llegar tarde, y lo peor de todo los dos, muy en el fondo sabia que los dos no se agradaban, pero el intentaba que algún día pudiesen ser amigos como lo es el de los dos.

—Todo bien?— escucho tras de el y luego ver a Kishibe quien lo observaba curioso.

—Si, solo...— Kishibe ladeó un poco la cabeza esperando la respuesta completa de Shindo, pero este no dijo mas que eso.

"—Que tanto ríe con ellos—" su mirada discreta al grupito donde Minaho charlaba tan alegremente fue vista solo por uno, y para su suerte, no alguien muy agradable.

—Que aun siguen con su tonto pleito— se burlo Hayato llegando a su lado.

—No se de que hablas— dijo de un no muy buen humor Manabe acomodándose las gafas.

—Lo que te hace falta es un empujón— dicho esto, Matatagi avanzo donde Minaho —Manabe quiere hablar contigo— y así como llego se fue.

"—Manabe—" pensó alegre, seguro y por fin le correspondería y hablaría con el de sus sentimientos, dejando al par se dirigió con Manabe el cual rápido fue donde estaba Tetsukado quien charlaba con Hakuryuu —que quieres hablar conmigo?— pregunto Kazuto ocultando su felicidad.

Tetsukado y Hakuryuu compartieron miradas para luego a Minaho y por ultimo a Manabe quien parecía que les pedía que no lo dejaran o que alguno de los dos respondiera.

—Yuuichi me habla— fue lo que dijo Hakuryuu para luego irse de ahí.

Alzo Minaho una ceja esperando a sus dos compañeros, quienes se miraban con complicidad, hasta que Tetsukado hablo —Manabe es quien quiere hablar contigo— y con eso, dejo al par solo.

Tal vez estaría traicionando a Jin'Ichirou, pero como muchas veces le había dicho a este, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Kazuto.

—Que quieres decirme Manabe— dijo Minaho llegando al lado de este quien rápido se movió y se alejo un poco de este.

—Solo para que no se te olvide en cubrir bien la defensa de tu parte— y como si quemara, se alejo lo mas de Minaho quien la alegría se le bajo a los suelos.

"Bostezo con pesadez, mientras estiraba su cuerpo, la luz penetraba por la ventana mientras las cortinas se balanceaban poco, al parecer ese día no habría tanto viento como los días atrás.

Dirigiendo la vista al despertador justo en la cabecera de su cama, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y con un grito de un salto salio de la cama y corrió a vestirse.

—Tenma— llamo Aki algo asustada por el grito del menor, cuando este bajo a tropezones las escaleras.

—Buen día tía Aki— saludo Tenma cuando cayo al piso por mal sujetarse las cintas —aush—.

Después de ir por el botiquín y curar el leve golpe que se dio, Aki sirvió el desayuno a Tenma, quien a las prisas comió y casi se ahoga por ello.

—Nervioso por el partido de hoy?— pregunto Aki observando como Tenma comía a gran velocidad.

Negó y dando un respiro la vio y sonrió —estoy seguro que nos esforzaremos por ganar— aseguró y continuo comiendo.

—Vas a estar bien?— sabia a lo que se refería con esa pregunta, dejo de comer para bajar la mirada un poco triste.

—Aun me cuesta...entender que Tsurugi no este con nosotros, pero— alzo el rostro con una sonrisa mas brillante aun —se que el esta con nosotros, en espíritu en la cancha, además— la miro —el va a ir a vernos—.

—Ya me voy— se despidió Tenma mientras salio de la casa trotando y deteniéndose donde su mascota "Sasuke" duerme tranquilamente —deseame suerte Sasuke—.

Sasuke lo vio y bostezo para volver a dormir.

—Mucha suerte capitán— saliendo al pie de la puerta se despidió Aki sonriente —te daré ánimos durante el partido —.

Y después de eso, Tenma se fue ya no trotando, sino corriendo al instituto."

A poco de llegar al instituto y después de tropezar con Minamisawa vio de espaldas a Tsurugi, una resplandeciente sonrisa invadió su rostro para y acelero mas el paso para luego llegar donde el quien no tardo mucho en presentir la presencia de este.

—Tsurugi— se alegraba de verlo, siempre, sin saber el por que, pero siempre que lo veía lo invadía una felicidad.

—Oh, hola Tenma— saludo un tanto diferente Tsurugi siendo notado por Matsukaze.

—Uhm, pasa algo?— acercándose mas a el —estas bien?—.

—Solo venía a desearte suerte— se apresuro a contestar Kyousuke para dar media vuelta e irse.

Elevo una ceja confundido y corrió llegando al frente de Tsurugi —en serio estas bien?—.

—Claro que lo estoy, por que no debería de estarlo— dijo molesto mirando a otro lado.

—Es solo que...— no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

—Buenos días— se escucho el saludo de Aoi quien corrió a llegar donde Tenma.

Y ahí fue donde Tsurugi aprovecho para irse.

—Buen día Aoi— saludo Matsukaze para luego buscar con la mirada a Tsurugi pero este ya se había ido.

—Apresurate que el entrenador Fudou esta algo molesto— aviso y jalo de la mano a Tenma quien la siguió.

—Perdón la tardanza, buen día entrenador Endou, entrenador Fudou— se disculpo Tenma quien frente de los susodichos, hizo una inclinación leve de la parte de la cintura para arriba.

Endou solo sonrió y poso su mano sobre el hombro del menor, quien reaccionó ante esto y vio a su entrenador —lo bueno es que ya estas aquí—.

—Si, pero aun faltan dos— hablo mas que molesto Fudou quien miro a Endou asesinamente.

—Que te pasa hoy?— preguntó algo molesto Ibuki quien se acerco a Kirino.

Ambos se habían topado en el camino rumbo al instituto; Ibuki corría como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que Kirino andaba con paso algo raro según Munemasa.

—No es nada— contesto serio caminando con mas prisa Ranmaru pero con dolor.

—Como que nada? No me engañes, algo te pasa— insistió Ibuki.

—Que no es nada!— grito molesto Kirino llamando la atención de quienes pasaban por ahí.

Molesto le dio la espalda y camino siendo seguido y observado por Ibuki, quien no tardo en darse cuenta que algo andaba mal.

—Deja de seguirme— pidió Kirino.

—Lo haría, pero da la casualidad que es por el mismo lugar que yo también voy— respondió Ibuki -además, que demonios te sucede?— interrogo siguiéndolo más de cerca.

Ni el mismo sabia por que se sentía pésimamente mal, se pregunto a si mismo, en la mañana, los entrenamientos, hasta con sus amigos se comenzaba a enojar, estaba irritante y molesto, disimulandolo ante todos como podía, se alejaba de ellos cuando no se deban cuenta.

—Entonces, tomare una ruta y tu vete por a...— no termino de hablar cuando su vista se nublo y su cuerpo dejo de funcionar.

A poco estaba de caer al duro suelo cuando fue atrapado por Ibuki.

—Claro que estas bien— a remedo Ibuki al defensa quien cargo en sus brazos —y justo a ahora que es tarde— regaño y corrió como pudo para llegar al hospital y luego al instituto.

Llegando al lugar indicado en la carta, Tsurugi espero a la persona quien le había enviado eso.

El lugar era una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, muy bien administrada y de buena fachada, esperaba sentado al fondo del establecimiento, observando por el cristal del ventanal a la gente y autos que transitaban.

—A quien tenemos aquí— escucho para luego girarse a ver al dueño de la voz —Tsurugi Kyousuke— dijo Minamisawa con una sonrisa.


End file.
